Between Coincidence and Fate
by DragonGrl0701
Summary: Rin is an amateur writer, Sesshomaru a highclass businessman. Their lives are complete opposites but when they casually enter each other’s lives, those opposites attract. Is it coincidence or were they destined to meet each other?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san!

Thank you so much for your interest in my story. Well, here I am again. Never thought I'd be writing another story but I guess I was wrong. Now this plot though came out of no where and my muse INSISTED that I write it, so I did. He he

For those that have been following me from "A Never-ending Love," this is the other story I was talking about. Oh and by the way, for those that haven't read my first one, please do. He he

Now in comparison to ANEL, this story goes by pretty fast, not too fast but pretty fast and I tried a more laid back style of writing. Just trying something new, But there're still more things I have planned on for later chapters, so it won't end so quickly. But I'll let you decide and you'll see what I'm talking about once you read it.

I REALLY need everyone's help on this one, the more feedback I get the better. That and if it does well, I'll continue writing it. If not then, I'll leave it as it is and concentrate on something else. Also, if all goes well, I might go over these chapters again and do some slight changes but that won't be until later and it won't be much since I pretty much have them how I want them.

Thanks again to everyone for all of your support! I really appreciate it. HUGS FOR EVERYONE! -()- 

Don't forget to Read & Review, plz!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

'' Thought expressions

"_Italic_" Whisper expressions

Now some people believe that love is for fools. But in reality, fools are the ones that don't believe in love. It's as if they're afraid of suffering and want everything to come easy. But love is a complicated thing and it definitely doesn't come easy, that's for sure. It's like any other thing; you have to work for it. As most know, love hurts - a lot - and a broken heart can hurt much more than any fatal wound known to man, that I happened to learn from experience. Throughout ones life, love comes and goes but not when it comes down to the "perfect" one or soulmate. That kind of love, no matter what happens or how much time passes by, it never dies. Even when both worlds clash, there's always a way to make that love work and that's exactly what happened to me…

I'd just started my new career as a writer after a long period of 3 years. After high school, I had my hopes on becoming a systems analyst and started taking the required classes at a junior college. At first, I was thrilled but as time went by, I began to realize that it really wasn't what I wanted but I continued anyway. Until I became unhappy and eventually didn't care for it anymore. I wasted 2 and a half years of my life studying for something I didn't want and finally realized that I was becoming something I didn't wish to be. It was as if I was forced to become what was expected of me from my parents instead of what I desired for myself. But eventually I got tired and stopped, for at one point I'd even lost the inspiration to continue to study. I decided to take a break from school and search myself to see what it was that I really wanted. Even though, I got yelled at by EVERYONE especially my parents. They made it seem as if I'd let them down even when I kept reassuring them that the break was not permanent, I just needed some time for myself. Even my co-workers yelled at me but they understood my situation much more than my parents did and offered their support in whatever decision I made. During that break, there were moments when I missed school but it was already too late for me to enroll, so I found a new way to keep myself busy during those times. I've always been a fan of reading, to me, I would prefer to spend the day reading a good book or short stories than go out. So one day, I just decided that instead of reading I would give writing a chance. I would write whatever came into mind and eventually, it became a form of therapy for myself, helping me release whatever was held inside me. That's when I realized that writing was what made me happy and it was some sort of hidden passion I always had but never knew. So I decided to give it a try and submitted some of my works and succeeded, in more ways than one. All I needed was to find a publishing company that was willing to publish my work.

Although about a year before then, I met Suikotsu at school, when I was still attending. He was a tutor in the English lab and every time I needed help with my assignments, I would always turn to him. We got to know each other well and eventually, our friendship became much more and we started dating. He fully supported my decision of becoming a writer and encouraged me to as well, since he got to witness my skill first hand. Thanks to him and his connections, I found the publishing company willing to publish my first story. But there was a catch; they weren't going to provide me with an editor so I had to find one myself. Luckily, I didn't have to search very hard because Suikotsu volunteered. Unfortunately by then, our relationship wasn't working out. But I felt indebted to him, for he was the one that found the publisher for me. So I agreed to keep him as my editor even after we broke up or I should say, I broke it off with him. Even when we'd agreed to remain "friends," it just wasn't the same anymore. I mean he's my ex-boyfriend and having to see him so often would always bring back the awful memory of why we broke up.

I'm sure you're probably wondering what it is by now, well there's actually more than one reason why I decided to end with him. The first and hardest was that he cheated on me and it happened right in front of my eyes too. Apparently, while he was seeing me, he was also dating another girl from one of his classes at the same time. One day, I decided to show up at school early to surprise him. Well, we could say that I was the one that got surprised. When I walked into the plaza, he was sitting by the fountain making out with some chick I'd seen around campus but never suspected anything of her. Although instead of confronting him at the spot, I left. I left and headed over to my best friend's house and cried. She kept insisting that I go back and confront him but still, I refused. I've never been one to cause a scene in front of people, although that day, I really wanted to but didn't have the guts to actually do it.

I met Sango my first semester, she was a classmate of mine and we immediately became the best of friends. But the following semester, she ended transferring to another school that offered more classes on her major. She completed her studies and became an X-ray technician. After she left, we always kept in touch and kept our friendship strong and to this day, it remains the same.

Now back to Suikotsu, the second reason why I ended with him was because even when I, myself, had seen him with the other girl and confronted him about it, he denied it all the way. Claiming that I was jealous and it was clouding my mind, making me see things that weren't real. The bastard lied to me and had been lying to me since the very beginning, which was what really PISSED me off. The third and final reason was that he insulted my family. The very first time I took him home to meet the family, he ended having a fight with one of my cousins for some stupid reason, I don't exactly recall what it was but I do remember it was something insignificant. Every time I took him home, it was always the same. Until one day my family spoke up and told me that they didn't want him in or near the house anymore and honestly, I didn't blame them for feeling that way. That was when I finally decided to end with him because it just wasn't going to work anymore.

So from then on, during the many times we had to see each other, I tried to keep our "relationship" purely professional. But it was really hard and he didn't make it any easier either because every time, he always tried to cross the line and although it hurt, I always managed to stop him.

So now that I had the publisher part set, all I needed was to actually write the story I wanted to publish since I already had it fairly planned out. Throughout the last few months, while still working at my crappy part-time job, I managed to save up some money and bought myself a laptop. That way, I could take it around with me and whenever I had a chance, I could sit and write. When I officially became a writer, I quit that crappy excuse of a job because I was going to need a lot of time to complete my story and that job would always take most of it. I started out writing it at home but there was hardly anytime when I wouldn't get distracted so I decided to work away from home. Eventually, I became a frequent customer at a local café that was not very far from my house. I made it a habit of going there every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon. I always liked sitting in the back, so I chose the last row of tables and sat in the center one because the one by the window would most likely distract me and too much light came in through it, it also was much quieter back there. I would always sit on the chair against the wall and quietly drink my tea, concentrating on writing my story and occasionally looking at the people that came in. I met a lot of new people that way and became friends with one of the girls that worked there, Yuka. She had a great sense of humor and always had my tea ready by the time I arrived. Sometimes when it was really busy, she would reserve my table so no one would sit there. She was just an awesome friend. But it never crossed my mind that the small café would be the place where I would meet one of the most important people in my life and it's definitely a place I'm never forget.

This probably might sound lame but at the time, I was still living at home but at the same time, I really wasn't. We lived in a 2-story house located in a nice, calm neighborhood that had a small park across the street from us. I absolutely LOVED my room, it was on the second floor and set up in a way that it was somehow separated from the house but not entirely. It still had a door so it could be accessed from the inside of the house but I kept that door locked at all times, unless I needed to use it. Otherwise the only way in was through the other door, which I called it my "front door" because it literally was. There was a staircase on the outside that led up only to it. I had my own bathroom, my own closet, which was huge by the way and the room itself was huge as well. Actually, the room was as wide as the house but not as long. Well, to get a better picture I guess I should just describe it. When you walked in, first thing you'd see was my queen size bed, the headboard resting on the right hand wall, and I had a small cabinet on each side of the bed. Immediately on the left, I had a small sofa and a chair on the side of it that was by the window, as I liked to call my little "living room." Then further in was the small desk with my office chair I set up right next to the hallway door. Towards the left all the way against the wall, which was about 8 feet away from the desk, was my semi-walk in closet and to the left was the bathroom. I had access to my own sink and shower, which was cool. Plus, I still had some room in the center to run around a bit that's how big it was, it was like my own little home. The only thing I was missing was a kitchen but that I used the one in the house, so there was still a reason for me to enter it. But let's change subject now and let me tell you how it came to be that I unexpectedly met my one true love…

A typical Tuesday morning…

Knocking, "Rin."

I turn over and mumble, "Just five more minutes…" and fall asleep again.

Suddenly there was a pounding at the hallway door, "RIN, WAKE UP!"

I lift my head up and turn towards my clock, it was about 10:20am. Yeah, I was a late sleeper. Groaning, "OK…Ok I'm up." Getting up and walking towards the hallway door. Opening it, "This better be good otherwise…Oh Good Morning Mom." Smiling at her.

She raises an eyebrow and gives me the "look", "Rin, is that how you greet everyone that comes to your door?"

Sighing and shaking my head, lowering it a bit, "No, sorry."

Nodding, "All right. Now, it's time for you to get up. I saved you some breakfast; it's in the oven. I'm going to work now, ok?" She places a kiss on my cheek then turns and starts walking down the stairs. My mom only worked part time at an elementary school that was near, taking care of the kids during their recess and lunch breaks.

"Oh thanks. Ok, I'll be down in a bit. Actually, I'm not going to be home very long myself, once I'm done I'm going to head towards 'Sengoku Jidai' to work on my story."

Yelling from the first floor, "Ok, well make sure to lock up the house before you go."

Walking out and leaning over the rail to look down towards the front door, "Mom, can't you just do it before you leave?"

She turns towards me with an annoyed look on her face and starts to walk out the door, "Rin, I'm going to be late."

Sarcastically, "Ok…ok I'll do it. Bye, mom." Waving goodbye at her. I just loved giving her a hard time.

She smiles and waves, "Bye honey and good luck on your story." Stepping out of the house and closing the door behind her. Once she was gone, I turned around and walked back into my room.

After I'd gotten ready, I went down and had some breakfast. I'd say about an hour passed by and I was finally ready to leave. I went up to the room, grabbed my laptop case, my purse with my keys and left, making sure to lock up of course. I secured my things inside my explorer and stepped in, heading towards "Sengoku Jidai" not knowing that my life was suddenly going to change.

When I arrived, I stepped off the car and made my way inside, walking up to my spot. I sat down and started pulling out the laptop when Yuka approached me.

Smiling, "Hey Rin. How are you today? I brought you your tea, just how you like it." Setting the cup down on the table.

I place the laptop on the table and look up at her, smiling, "Hey Yuka, I'm well thanks. How are you? Has it been busy for you today?" Opening it and starting it up.

Nodding, "I'm doing all right." Then she shakes her head; "No actually it hasn't been that busy YET."

Giggling, "Yeah, YET. I'm pretty sure it probably will, it usually does about this hour doesn't it?"

She looks at her watch, "Well sometimes but it's hard to tell." Then someone calls her from across the room so she turns and then looks back at me, "Oh someone's calling me, well I'll let you work now, k?"

Nodding and giggling, "Ok" Turning back towards the screen and opening up the necessary programs to start to write. I was so concentrated in what I was doing that I never realized an hour had passed by. But for some unexplainable reason, I looked up and that's when I saw HIM come in.

He was tall; I'd say about 6 feet. His hair was silver almost white and it glittered in the sunlight coming in from the outside. He had it cut short on the sides and back but the top was fairly long, giving him the look as if he had bangs and it flowed smoothly with every movement he made. To be honest, it suited him very well. He also was very well dressed, most likely sporting a really expensive designer suit but it looked absolute HOT on him. His skin fair but fit very well with the color of his hair. Honestly, he was VERY handsome and obviously I wasn't the only person thinking that way. For all the girls inside the café, including the guys too, just stared and ogled him as he entered. It seemed like he ignored everyone's gawks and walked up to a small table by the window that was about 3 tables away from where I sat, sitting on the chair facing me. A few seconds later, I saw Yuka pretty much run up to him and take his order. I just giggled and shook my head before I turned back down to continue writing.

About 10 minutes later, Yuka suddenly comes up and sits on the chair in front of me. Placing her hands flat on the table, keeping her voice low, "Rin, did you see what came in?" Hearing no answer from me, she raised her voice, "RIN."

I was so concentrated that I never even noticed she'd sat in front of me. Suddenly I look up to her, confused, "Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?"

Smiling, "Did you see the fine ass guy that walked in?"

Sipping my tea and nudging my head up, "Which one?"

She slumps her shoulders, "Agh, you didn't notice? In what planet are you living in? The one sitting in the table not far from you." Nudging her head towards him.

I lean over a bit and realize that she's talking about the one I'd seen walk in. I lean back and nod, "Oh yeah, I saw him come in." Looking down at my screen.

Sounding annoyed, "AND?"

I look up at her and shrug my shoulders, "And what?"

Shaking her head and her eyes wide open, "Oh my god Rin. I can't believe this, here you have like a GOD pretty much sitting in front of you and you sit here and tell me that you haven't even looked at him."

Confused and raising my hands a bit, "Whaaaat? I mean well, yeah I've looked at him but I'm not staring if that's what you're saying. He's getting that from everyone else plus, I have more important things to do that sit here and gawk at him. I'm sure he's probably already tired of it." Placing my hands back on the keyboard.

She then turns towards him, "Or used to it perhaps." Then she turns back to me, shaking her head slightly, "You are one strange girl, Rin. I always thought you were a little odd but now I've confirmed it, you're strange." Giggling and standing from the chair. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed and was just about to walk away when she turned and stood next to me, nearly whispering, "Oh and by the way, he likes his espresso with a hint of cream."

I turn towards her and raise a brow, "And this benefits me, how?"

She smiles, "Oh I don't know. It may come in handy some day." Turning around and walks in the direction of the counter.

Nodding and raising my voice loud enough for her to hear, "Uh huh and you say I'M weird." She just laughed and raised her hand. I shook my head and continued what I was doing. An hour and a half later, I began to get hungry so I stopped writing, shut my computer down, paid my tab and left, not looking at the handsome stranger even as I left.

I mean it wasn't because I didn't want to look at him, believe me he was definitely eye candy and it was pleasant to look at him. But I felt weird at the thought of just staring at him and I'm sure he probably was already used to it. Somehow, I felt that if one person didn't stare, it would somehow make him feel a little better. I don't know I might've been wrong but I just didn't want to be like the others.

I would say about a month passed by and the same routine happened. I always arrived before he did; sometimes he would be there before I was, but not very often. Usually, the only time I would actually look at him was when he walked over to what I'm guessing he'd claimed as his spot, the small table by the window that was a few feet away from me. And as always, he would sit on the chair that was facing me. But once he sat, I would go back to what I was doing and forget he was even there. Although, Yuka still kept trying to encourage me to talk to him but I just couldn't, I was extremely shy when it came to talking to the opposite sex especially one as handsome as him. Honestly, his good looks were intimidating sometimes. It was funny though; all the girls that would come in only once in a while were now coming in more often, especially, when they knew he was going to be there. Believe me, every and I mean -EVERY- girl tried to talk to him but he would always coldly push them away or so I've heard. As for me, I never tried, didn't want to either, somehow his cold demeanor and serious face always discouraged me. The only person that he seemed to really talk to was Yuka but his stoic face wouldn't change throughout the entire conversation. So I figured that probably he didn't even know I even existed until one day, I was proven to be so wrong…

As always, I was concentrating on writing and suddenly had the worst case of writers' block ever. I was beginning to frustrate and stress out, never realizing that I'd gulped down my tea earlier. When I reached over and tried to sip, I noticed that the cup was empty and put it down. I lowered my head, placed my hands over it and sighed, shaking it slightly. A few seconds later, I heard Yuka's voice and looked up.

Concerned, "Hey, are you ok?"

Looking up at her and curled my lips up to a smile, "Yeah, I'm ok just stressing a little. I've got the worst case of writers block ever but I'll be fine."

Smiling, "Good" She was holding another cup in her hand and suddenly looked down to it then back up to me, her smile widening, "Oh here I brought you a refill." Taking the empty cup and placing the full one in it's place.

My eyes widened a bit and I take the cup in my hands, "Oh my god, you are such a lifesaver. Thank you."

She giggles and sits on the chair in front of me as I take a sip of my tea, her smile wide, "Actually, the refill was a special request."

Confused, "Huh? What are you talking about?" Placing the cup down and picking up the spoon to stir the tea.

Nodding and her smile still wide, " 'Someone' requested that you get a refill, if you needed one."

My curiosity was peaked now, "By whom?"

She nudges her head towards the back and I lean over and look. My eyes widened when I realized whom she was talking about. Leaning back and looking at her, my eyes wide open, "WHAT? Are you serious?" Shaking my head, "No, you must be joking."

Shaking her head, "No, I'm not. I swear he personally asked me to refill your tea, I guess he noticed that you'd run out. Oh and by the way, he offered to pay your tab also."

I was shocked and suddenly stopped stirring the tea, "REALLY?"

Nodding, "Yeah. Rin, do you remember when he first came in?"

Nodding and sipping my tea, "Yes I do."

Leaning towards me, "Well for the first two weeks, he was coming in everyday and at different hours. Until about the third week, I started to notice that he was only coming around the days that you would be here. It seemed to me as if he was trying to see what days and hours you came in until he finally decided to ask me and I told him, of course. Now, he comes in either before or after you and always leaves after you."

I placed my cup on the saucer and looked down at it, "I'm surprised he even noticed I exist."

Chuckling, "Well, obviously he does. Now don't you think it's time you went up to talk to him?"

Looking up at her and shaking my head, "No…I can't. I just got out of a bad relationship not long ago. I don't think I'm ready to get myself into another one just yet."

Raising a brow, "And who said it was going to be a bad one?"

Finally catching my words and shaking my head, "NO, that's not what I meant. Well, you know what I mean…. Damn it Yuka, stop twisting my words and anyway…" Raising a brow and changing the subject, "Why do you keep pushing him onto me? He talks to you, why don't you take a shot at him?"

She chuckles, "Believe me girl, IF I was single I would but I'm not and I wouldn't cheat on my boyfriend. Plus…" Leaning down on the table and whispers, "_Why let these snotty ass bitches take him when you can have him instead. He'd be much better off with you._" Raising herself up again and smiles, "I actually think you two would make a cute couple."

I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes slightly widened, "I…I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

Shaking her head slightly, "Well, don't think about it for too long otherwise you'll miss out on this chance. Then you'll regret not have taken it and you don't want to live in regret, now do you?"

Shaking my head, "No, definitely not."

Nodding and her lips curled into a smile, "Ok, good. Well, I'll let you think about it and continue writing." She stands up and turns to walk away towards the counter.

Nodding, "Ok." She walks away and I turned to look towards the handsome stranger, finding him looking at me from underneath his bangs. He had his head down as if he was reading the papers in front of him so it wasn't very obvious that he really wasn't. I gasped and felt my cheeks heat up again. Suddenly, I couldn't stop smiling and immediately turned my attention towards the screen and continued writing, trying not to look back at him. All of a sudden, I found the necessary inspiration to get me out of the block I was in and continued to write.

About an hour later, I got a phone call from Sango.

"Hello

Hey Rin, where are you?

Sango, hey, what's up? I'm still at the café.

Well get your butt home. I'm right here waiting for you.

Oh shit, oh ok. I'm on my way, just ask my mom to open my room for you and wait for me in there.

Oh ok, that means I get to go through your stuff then. Who knows what goodies I might find? _Laughing._

SANGO, DON'T YOU DARE!

Well, you're not going to be here to stop me so what the hell? Anyway, see ya.

I'm warning you Sango. If I find anything out of place, it's your ass.

_Still laughing,_ Fine, bye.

Bye."

Immediately, I shut down the computer, packed it in the case and walked up to the counter where Yuka was standing. "Hey Yuka."

She turns, "What's up?"

Leaning over the counter a bit, "Could you thank him for me?"

She raises a brow, "Go tell him yourself. I'm sure he'll want to hear it from you."

Shaking my head, "I can't. I have to leave now. My best friend is waiting for me and I have to meet her. Plus, I don't know what kind of damage she might be doing to my place. Come on Yuka, PLEEEASE." Looking at her with pleading eyes.

Nodding, "OK…ok, I'll do it but you owe me one."

Smiling, "Thanks, ok. See ya later." Walking towards the door.

Waving, "Bye Rin."

I left the café and headed towards my truck. When I stepped in, I set my stuff aside but when I turned and looked out the rear view mirror, I was shocked. I saw the handsome stranger come out of the café and head towards a black car parked two cars away from mine.

"Oh shit," Quickly, I moved my seat back and hid, looking over until I saw him take off. Once he did, I shook my head, "Whew." Then, I put my seat back up and took off myself, heading back home.

Ohhhhh, sorry for cutting it off there. It's just a sick little habit of mine leaving things where they're all angsty, he he . Well, hope you liked this chapter. I know it has some loooooong paragraphs but it begins to get better just keep on reading. Onward to the next chappie x but before you do, don't forget to write me a review, k?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Well, this is the next chappie. Now this one was interesting and fun to write. I tried to add some humor to it but I'm not sure if I did a good job, my sense of humor tends to be very weird sometimes. Anyway, hope you like this chappie.

Thanks to everyone who's been following me since day one! I love you all! x

Please don't forget to Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

'' Thought expressions

"_Italic_" Whisper expressions

During the drive back home, I couldn't stop thinking of what Yuka had told me. Especially, about the stranger only being there when I was going to be around. I couldn't understand why or what would drive him to do such a thing. Most importantly of all, that out of all the people in that café, why was it I the one to catch his attention? What did I do to get something that I'd seen so many others try hard to get and failed, yet I did nothing and got it? I kept asking myself and couldn't explain it but I guess I had to wait. Wait and see if someday or somehow my questions would be answered.

When I arrived home, I immediately headed up to my room. Once inside, I turned over and saw Sango sitting on the sofa waiting for me. Luckily, no damage was done.

Putting my stuff down and turning towards her, "Hey Sango, what's up? How are you?" as she stood and walked towards me.

Wrapping her arms around me, "Hey Rin, I'm good and you? Looks like you've been really busy lately." Then she releases me and backs away, looking at me.

I pick up my stuff and walk towards the bed, dropping it them on it, "Well, I have been a little. Just trying to catch up on my story, I do have a deadline I have to meet." Turning and walking back towards her.

She sits on the sofa and I on the chair, smiling, "Oh really? How much time did they give you?"

Leaning back on the chair, "Well according to Sui, I have until the end of July. So I have 4 months to complete it."

"Oh and how's it going? Are you almost done?"

Shaking my head, "NO WAY, I'm barely through the third chapter and I plan to make it at least 20. That and the damn writers block I keep getting isn't helping me much either."

Surprised, "Wow, you're going all the way with this aren't you?"

Nodding and smiling, "Of course, it's going to be my first work so I have to make it special."

Tilting her head to one side, "What is it about again?"

"Well, It's a love story actually. A story of a couple that meets in a difficult situation and their relationship is constantly being tested by difficult events. But don't worry, they'll end up together in the end. I mean all fiction stories need to have a happy ending, it's how it works." Lowering my head a bit and sighing, "If only life was the same way."

"Rin, you're still sad about the whole Suikotsu thing aren't you?" Releasing a frustrated sigh, "I told you already, he's not worth your time. You'll meet someone better, much better. Trust me, you'll probably meet the special guy in that café you spend so much time in lately."

My eyes widened and I lifted my head up to look at her, "Wait a minute…what did you say?"

Confused, "That you shouldn't let the whole Suikotsu thing bother you…"

Shaking my head and waving my hands around, "No…no, not that. The last thing you said. What was it?"

Relieved, "Oh, that you could probably meet that special guy in the café you spend so much time in, why? Is it true?" Her eyes filled with curiosity.

Turning away from her, "Well, not exactly but…"

"BUT?"

Looking back at her, "Ok well there's this guy right. He came in to 'Sengoku Jidai' about a month ago."

Nodding and looking very interested, "Uh huh…"

"Well according to my friend that works there, she said that ever since he came in, he's always trying to be there at the same exact time that I'm there. He always sits on the table that's by the window and its not that far from me, oh and he always has to sit on the chair that's facing me as well. The funny thing is that every time he comes in, everyone just stares at him, like literally eats him with their eyes. But I can't get myself to do that; it makes me feel uncomfortable. I could just imagine how he feels." Leaning back on the chair, "Now don't get me wrong, he's handsome - REALLY - handsome but there's just something about him I don't quite understand. My friend keeps pushing me to talk to him but I can't convince myself to do it. I always thought that of all the people in the small café, I wouldn't be the one to catch his attention. I mean I never did anything to get it in the first place. But today, I found out that I was wrong - VERY WRONG -."

Smiling, "Really? How? Do you know his name by any chance?"

Shaking my head, "No, I've never talked to him and I've never thought of asking Yuka if she knows it either. Well, she said that he always leaves right after I do and today when I got your phone call, I packed my things and left. When I stepped into my car and turned over to glance through the rear view mirror, I saw him leaving the café as well. Just mere seconds after I'd left. That confirmed that what Yuka told me was true so I panicked and hid. I lowered my seat and waited until he took off to leave myself."

Widening her eyes, "What? Why did you do that?"

Lowering and shaking my head a bit, "I don't know why Sango, it came out of instinct to hide. I guess I'm just not fully over with what happened with Suikotsu."

Leaning towards me, "Rin, you shouldn't beat yourself down because of that stupid ass. You deserve to continue your life, I mean you've got your new career to think about and it's ok for you to have fun as well. Now, I'm going to tell you something that you know I don't say very often but give this guy a chance, you never know what might happen until you try."

Looking back to her and nodding, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just have to find the nerve to actually talk to him."

Raising an eyebrow, "Rin, you're afraid to talk to him? That is so unlike you, usually once you start it's hard to make you stop." She starts to laugh.

Chuckling, "Ha ha very funny. Well that's easy for you to say cause you haven't seen him. He can look pretty intimidating sometimes but I'm just going to try to look past that and talk to him."

Giggling, "Good and you better let me know how it goes."

Nodding, "Of course."

We kept talking, just catching up on our gossip until sundown when she had to leave for work.

The only bad part was that when I'd finally gotten the guts to actually talk to the handsome stranger, he wasn't there. For about the next two weeks, it was the same until one day; he did something that caught me entirely by surprise…

I went to the café on a Tuesday afternoon, as always. I stepped in and greeted Yuka as I was walking towards my spot. I turned towards his to see if he was there but he wasn't. So I figured that he wasn't going to show up. But when I looked towards my table, I saw him. Sitting in the small table that was next to mine, reading a book.

Immediately, my breath got caught in my throat and my eyes widened. Unconsciously, my steps slowed down and I turned towards Yuka. She had a HUGE grin on her face and nudged her head for me to continue walking. So I turned back, swallowed hard and took a deep breath before I made my way to the table. When I arrived to it, I sat on the chair against the wall and placed my things on the table just as always. Then, I pulled out my laptop and started it up. Suddenly, Yuka came up and placed my teacup on the table but said nothing, just smiled. Her eyes saying more than words before she walked away.

As I was waiting for my computer to start up, I reached over and picked up the cup, hearing it rattle against the saucer the moment I held onto it. I swear my hands were literally shaking and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Cursing under my breath, "Shit, I can't stop shaking." Then I look over to him and find him looking at my hand then turned his attention back to his book. I turned away and sighed, taking in another deep breath when his scent suddenly overwhelms me. OH MY GOD, he smelled AMAZING just as expensive as he looked. Without any thought, I slightly closed my eyes and breathed in as much as I could when a ring woke me from my reverie. A shocked gasp escaped me as I looked down thinking it was my cell. Suddenly, I heard the most breathtaking sound I've ever heard, his deep voice. I lifted my head and slightly closed my eyes.

"What is it, Jaken?" Immediately, I felt chills and goose bumps throughout my entire body. I could hear the mumbling from the other side of the phone but couldn't tell what was being said. So I turned my attention back towards the screen but just couldn't tear my ears from listening to his voice.

Sounding slightly frustrated, "This is definitely NOT the right time." Letting out a frustrated sigh, "Very well, what client is it?" Suddenly, I look over and see him pull out a slim case from his briefcase. He opened it to reveal a palm pilot and began to use the stylus pen on it. "My meeting with Richardson is not until Friday. Why does he insist on meeting early?" I guess he must've felt my gaze on him and saw him turn his eyes towards me. I immediately gasped and turned towards the screen again feeling my cheeks flare up. I'm positive that my mind wasn't playing games on me but I swear I heard a light chuckle come from him before he answered, still sounding frustrated, "Is it about the Chemex contract again?" He let out another frustrated sigh, "Fine Jaken, let him know I will be there in 15 minutes." Clicking his phone off. I kept looking towards the screen as he began to pack up his things. Quickly, he stood and started walking towards the door. As he was walking away, I looked up at him and for some reason turned towards the table, noticing that he'd left something behind. Immediately, I picked it up and by then, he'd already stepped out of the café. I stood up and tried to reach him at his car but when I stepped out, he had already driven off.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, "Damn, he left." Looking down at the small case. Out of curiosity, I opened it and it was the case that had his palm pilot in it. Shaking my head, "Man, I'm sure he's going to want this back." Heading back into the café. For the next two hours, Yuka kept scolding me for not talking to him when I had him so close and she constantly kept trying to mess around with his palm pilot but I didn't let her. I mean I'm sure he had personal things in there and wouldn't appreciate if someone looked through it, I know I wouldn't. So eventually, I got tired and left. Heading home to call Sango and update her on the day's events.

Immediately when I stepped into my room, I put my stuff on the desk and pulled out his palm pilot case and my cell phone. Jumping on my bed and leaning on the headboard, I dialed Sango's number.

After a few rings, she answered,

"Hello

Hey Sango.

Rin, hey what's up? Did you see your mystery guy today?

_Smiling,_ Actually, today I did.

_Sounding very excited _Really? What happened? Did you talk to him?

No, I didn't.

WHAT, WHY NOT? You should've just walked up to him.

_Chuckling, _Actually, that wasn't necessary because he sat next to me today. For some reason, I'm not sure why. -Meanwhile, I kept looking at the case in my hand-

And you still didn't talk to him? Rin, I should slap you. You're lucky I'm not there right now otherwise I would've.

_Laughing,_ chill Sango. We wouldn't have had much time to talk anyway because he left five minutes after I'd gotten there, he got a phone call and left.

But still? That was the perfect chance and you let it go. You're not going to have another one like that.

_Smiling,_ Actually, you're wrong. When he left, he accidentally left something behind and I picked it up but when I tried giving it back to him, he'd already left.

_Excited, _really? What is it?

His palm pilot. I have it right here in my hand.

Well, have you opened it? Maybe his name is in there somewhere. You could at least know something about him before you give it back and when are you going to?

-Opening it and looking around- well, there's nothing…Wait, I found something. -Pulling out a card from a sleeve inside the case-

What is it?

It's his information, well, the if-found information.

So what's his name?

Sesshoumaru Kitazawa hmm… never heard of him.

OH MY GOD, THE Sesshoumaru Kitazawa. He's like the most powerful businessman in the country. That and he's fine as hell too.

_Laughing,_ well that I can agree on but I don't even know who he is. So you say he's powerful but I've never heard of him before.

_Sounding shocked, _You've got to be kidding; he's always on the news and on business magazines all over the world. Trust me, he is definitely well known. I'm surprised he would be here though. So when are you going to give it back to him?

Well, I guess I'm going to have to give it to him on Thursday because I know he'll be there. Wait…shit… I forgot I have a meeting with my publisher on Thursday…I don't know if I'll be able to take it.

Just stop by before your meeting and give it back to him. I'm sure he'll want to thank you for keeping it for him.

Yeah, well…I… ok I'll do it; I'll stop by on my way to the meeting and quickly drop it off, it'll give me an excuse to leave.

Yep. HEY, that wasn't the plan. You're supposed to talk to him not run away. What are you so afraid of?

_Laughing,_ I'm just kidding Sango. I'm not afraid just nervous. But just to get all of you guys off my back, I'm going to do it. Who knows maybe he might not be so bad.

Well good luck. Hey I've got to go now, have to get ready for work. Let me know what happens ok.

Ok, I will. Have a good day, well, night at work.

Thanks, bye

Bye."

I placed the palm pilot back inside my laptop case and went on with my day.

Thursday finally arrived and I was nervous as hell. First, because I had the meeting with the publisher so I could show the progress of my story and second, because I was finally going to talk to the handsome stranger. Well, he wasn't much of a stranger anymore since I already knew his name. But I'd say the second reason had me more nervous than the first. Honestly, I was so nervous that I could hardly sleep the night before and spent most of my time writing until I tired myself out. That morning, I woke up with a tremendous amount of energy, which was odd. Usually, I had to literally drag myself out of bed but not that day. I got up pretty early and got myself ready. Since I had a professional meeting to go to, I dressed in a typical business suit. But this one I had it specially made, it fit snug around my body defining it's curves but yet kept the look very professional, not too seductive. It was gray with light white pinstripes and the interior of the jacket and vest was lined in lavender silk. I decided to put my hair up in a French twist and secured it in place. Then applied the light make up, keeping the look as professional as possible. At about 11, I was ready and headed off to my first "appointment."

I arrived at the café at about 11:30am and luckily, his car was already there. I turned over, pulled out my briefcase and stepped out of my car. Once I entered, something weird happened, everyone just stared at me. At first, I was shocked but then I remembered that they weren't used to seeing me dressed like this. So I ignored them and walked over to where Yuka was standing.

"Yuka."

She turns towards me and a huge grin grows on her face, "Wow, Rin is that you? You look…different. Very nice, I like it."

My cheeks heated up and I looked down before I turned back towards her, smiling, "Oh thanks. I have a meeting I have to go to in 10 minutes that's why I'm dressed like this."

Nodding, "Ah no wonder." Waving her hand, "Jeez, girl you smell as expensive as you look. But if you have a meeting then why are you here?"

Laughing, "Come on, Yuka. That's not true." Reaching into the outer pocket of my briefcase and pulling out the palm pilot and looking back at her, "Actually, I came to return this to its rightful owner. Have you seen him?"

Confused, "Who?" Then, she turned and pointed towards the corner table, smiling, "Him?"

I looked over and there he was, sitting in the same table as the last time, the one right next to mine. My eyes widened and my breath got stuck in my throat again. He looked amazing in his dark gray business suit. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard before I started making my way towards him. He kept his head down, reading the paperwork in front of him and I don't think he realized that I'd walked up.

I kept walking towards him and stopped right in front of the table. I felt my cheeks heat up and my voice was as light as a whisper, "Umm…Excuse me." He looked up and I lightly gasped as I caught sight of his beautiful amber eyes. His stoic face looking right at me, I don't think he recognized me either. Smiling, "Hi…uh…sorry to bother you but…did you by any chance leave something behind on Tuesday?"

His eyes kept studying my face as if he was trying to identify me. His face remained stoic as he nodded slightly, "I might've, were you the one that picked it up?"

Nodding, "Yes, right after you stood to leave. I tried to catch up to you and return it but you'd left by the time I got to the parking lot."

The moment I said that, his face softened. I guess he'd finally realized I was the same person that usually sat in the table next to him. His lips quirked up to a smile, "What was what I left behind?"

Handing him the small case, "Your palm pilot Mr. Kitazawa."

Taking it from me, looking slightly confused, "How did you…"

"Oh, your name was in the if-found card inside. Sorry, I hope you don't mind that I opened it, I just wanted to know who…well your name."

He looked down at it and shook his head, chuckling, "No, not at all." Turning back up to me, "Actually, I'm glad to have it back. I want to thank you but it would be more appropriate if I thanked you by name Ms…"

"Oh, sorry, Imamura. Rin Imamura." Extending my hand out to him.

He stood and shook my hand, smiling, "Thank you very much, Ms. Imamura." Waving his hand towards the empty chair, "But please let me invite you a cup of tea for returning my palm pilot in perfect condition." He had an AMAZING smile; it was a shame he didn't do it very often.

Shaking my head, "I'd love to but I can't. I have a meeting to go to." Looking down at my watch, "Which by the looks of it, I might be a little behind schedule." Looking back at him.

Nodding, "Very well, let me take you out to lunch then. Does two sound good for you?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how long my meeting is going to last so I really can't assure anything with you."

Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, "How about I give you my card and when you're done with your meeting, give me a call and we can set something from there." Handing me a business card.

I take the card and look down at it, nodding, "Sure, ok…I'll do that." Extending my hand back to him, "Well, Mr. Kitazawa. It's been a pleasure meeting you but I must take my leave."

Shaking my hand and looking straight into my eyes, "Pleasure's all mine Ms. Imamura. I shall hear from you later, then?" Not releasing my hand. The look he had in his eyes made my cheeks heat up again.

Nodding, "Of… of course." Pulling my hand away and turning to walk away, "Bye." Immediately when I turned around, I felt my heart beating a thousand times per minute. So I took a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit and headed out towards my car and to my next appointment.

When I arrived to the publisher's office, I immediately stepped in and luckily I made it "on time" because the agent wasn't there. It was about 12:15 when I got there. So about 5 minutes later, the agent stepped in but the only person missing was Suikotsu and the meeting couldn't start until he arrived. We waited and waited for approximately 45 minutes when he finally arrived using the excuse that he had gotten out late from class. I knew he was lying though because he didn't have class on Thursday's but I wasn't going to say anything until the end. So the meeting continued for the next two hours. The rest of it went fairly well, except for the part that Sui was almost an hour late AND some of the drafts I'd given him weren't corrected properly. So I had to turn them in like that but the story itself was enough to please the agent.

When the meeting was finally over, I never even turned towards Suikotsu and headed towards my car. I was burning up inside because he'd let me down again. I kept walking, never realizing that he was behind me until he called my name, "Rin, wait up."

I continued to walk, not turning towards him, sternly, "I don't want to talk to you Suikotsu."

He caught up to me and held onto my arm, stopping me, "Look just listen to me."

I immediately turned and looked at him, "Let go of me." Pulling my arm away from his hand, my hands shaking at my sides as I yelled, "Listen? Listen to what? More of your lies, that was bullshit what you said in there. My ass you were in class, don't you think I remember that you don't have class on Thursday's? You made me look bad, Sui and to finish it off, you turned in work that was not even done properly." I was so angry that moment, that I felt tears pool in my eyes but I held them back, not wanting to cry in front of him.

Putting his hands up, "Look, I can explain. I haven't had enough time to go through them. I…"

I put my finger on his lips, silencing him. Shaking my head and my voice stern, "I don't want to hear it. Look Sui, you volunteered yourself for this, I didn't ask you to do it for me. If you can't do it, just let me know and I'll find someone else who can. Now I need to go." Turning to walk away.

Immediately, he grabbed my hand and held it in his, shaking his head slightly, "No…no you're right. I promised you I'd do it and I'm going to keep my promise. I'm sorry Rin, I've just…I've missed you a lot lately and I can't keep you out of my mind. It distracts me a lot and all I'm asking from you is to give me another chance."

I felt my heart skip a beat because stupid 'Rin' still felt something for him but I snapped out of it and replied coolly, pulling my hand away, "Sui, it's over between us. It's been over since the day I caught you cheating and it's going to stay like that."

His eyes widened and he raised his voice, "I wasn't cheating, how many times do I…"

Shaking my head, "I can't believe you still deny it. I can't take this anymore, I need to go or I'm going to be late." Turning over and taking a few steps.

Suddenly, he stood in front of me. His eyes burning with jealousy, "Late? Late for what?"

Seeing his reaction, I quirked my lips up to a smile, "I have a lunch date actually," shoving it in his face. Hell, I wasn't going to let him be the only one who could see other people.

His eyes widened, "WHAT? With who?"

I stepped aside and sighed as I unlocked my truck doors, looking over to him, "It's none of your business, Sui." Stepping into the driver's seat, I stopped before I shut the door, snickering, "Oh and Sui, it's whom not who," shutting the door and starting the engine. Taking off before he had a chance to react.

Actually, it felt VERY good having snapped back at him. Throughout our entire relationship, I never talked that way to him but it really felt good, especially now that weren't together anymore.

I drove down a couple of blocks, giving me enough distance away from the office, in case if he tried to follow me and entered the parking lot of a small business plaza. I shut off my car, pulled out my cell phone and the card that Sesshoumaru had given me. Suddenly, I started feeling nervous again and my hand started to shake as I dialed the number.

As the phone started to ring, I took a deep breath and waited. A second later, he answered and my breath got caught up in my throat.

"Tenseiga Enterprises, Kitazawa speaking…

He…Hello, Mr. Kitazawa. It's Rin. Am I interrupting you?

_I could hear the smile in his voice, as he replied,_ Ms. Imamura, no not at all. Actually, I was waiting for your call. Is your meeting over?

Yes, it is. -Looking down at my watch- it ended about 10 minutes ago, at about 3:00pm.

Outstanding, so you will meet me for lunch then?

Yes, but it's about 3:15 are you sure it's not too late? I mean, I am quite hungry and lunch sounds good right now but I don't want to interrupt anything you might be doing.

_He chuckled_, No; it's all right and I'm glad to hear you're hungry. Very well, meet me at the 'Rue d'Italy' in 15 minutes.

That's by the business district downtown right?

Yes, I'll be waiting for you there.

All right, I'll see you there. Bye.

Bye."

I placed my phone and the card back into my purse and started the car, heading towards my "date". Not knowing what was going to happen and at that moment, I was feeling very anxious and excited to find out what would. Wondering if the strange feelings running through me at the thought of Sesshoumaru meant something else, something much deeper. But I guess the only way to really find out was by getting to know him better and what other better way than having lunch together.

Sorry, I just had to cut it there or it would've made the chapter extremely long. But oh well, I guess it keeps it angsty hehe . Hope everyone liked this chapter. Onward to the next chappie but don't forget to leave me a quick review, k?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone!

We're finally down to the last chapter but I must say that of all three, this is my favorite chapter and it was the hardest one to write as well. If only it happened for real sighs

Anyway, I loved this chapter so much that if I could call it something it would be "A Kiss to Build a Dream On," just like my favorite song from Rod Stewart. I highly recommend it, it's from his "The Great American Songbook" CD, the entire collection is amazing. Makes me fall in love over and over again he he It did inspire me a little especially when it came down to finishing the second part but you'll see what I'm talking about once you read it. Oh and if you can, listen to it while you read the second part and you'll see what I mean but you don't have to, it just makes the mood

Well, everyone this is it. If you like, I'll keep going but it will take me a while to update this again but I will definitely keep it active and not just give up on it. If not then I'll just add it to my pile of dead stories I have and try another one.

So it's been great and I hope to hear good news from everyone. Please don't forget to Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

'' Thought expressions

"_Italic_" Whisper expressions

When I finally arrived downtown, I spent the first ten minutes driving around because I got slightly lost. I couldn't find the restaurant until I entered a small shopping center and there it was. I drove around the parking lot, trying to look for a parking spot but it was full since it was a very popular place. So I had to valet, since it was the only way to find a parking spot. Once I handed the keys to the young man, I made my way towards the entrance. I'd never been in a place so fancy as this and it was considered just a café; well it sure didn't look like one.

I walked up to the hostess and she immediately greeted me, smiling, "Hi, welcome to 'La rue d'Italy' how many in your party?"

Smiling and slightly surprised, "Hi, I…uh…actually I'm meeting someone here but I'm not sure if he's here yet." Looking around for him.

"Oh, do you know if he made a reservation?"

Looking back at her and shaking my head, "To be honest, I'm not sure."

Opening the book in front of her, "Well let's check, just in case. What's his name?"

"Sesshoumaru Kitazawa."

She didn't even glance down at the book when she closed it and smiled, "Ah, yes he did. He's waiting for you at the table, Ms. Imamura. Let me show you." Taking a menu and guiding me to the table.

I was surprised when she called me by my name but I figured that most likely Sesshoumaru had told her about me. So she led me through the dining room and I began to wonder where exactly he had chosen to sit. We crossed the entire dining room until we stopped just before a hidden hallway. When we entered it, I realized that it led to a staircase and she began to walk inside so I followed her. As we climbed up the stairs, the sound of the dining room started to fade. When we reached the second floor, we turned into another hallway and stepped in. I started to look around and noticed that it was just a long corridor that had access to the private balconies only. I couldn't believe he'd reserved a private balcony for our lunch, I thought it was just going to be a simple lunch date but I guess he had other plans. When we were about to start walking in, I stopped her and she turned towards me before I whispered, "_If you don't mind, I can go on from here. Could you just tell me in which one he's in, please?_"

At first she had a confused look on her face but then she smiled and nodded, lowering her voice, "Oh all right, he's on the last one to your left." Handing me the menu, "Here's the menu and your waiter will be there shortly."

Nodding, "Thank you." She went back down the stairs and I sure as hell, didn't know why I wanted to walk up to him alone. I guess I just wanted to make an entrance. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I started to walk towards the balcony.

Arriving to it, I turned and found him browsing the menu. He looked incredibly handsome under the sunlight. The sun reflecting off his silver hair giving it almost a glow and it flowed smoothly in the light breeze. I swear I just wanted to reach out and touch it of how soft it seemed to be. But I pushed that thought aside and walked in, smiling, "Good afternoon Mr. Kitazawa," extending my hand out to him. Immediately, he turned and stood, smiling as he shook my hand, "Ms. Imamura, I'm glad you could make it." Releasing my hand and waving his hand towards the chair in front of him, "Please, have a seat."

Making my way towards the chair, smiling, "Thank you but please just call me Rin. The whole Ms. Imamura thing makes me feel old." Sitting down and looking at him.

Chuckling as he sits, "All right, I'll make a deal with you; I'll call you Rin if you call me Sesshoumaru."

Giggling and nodding, "It's a deal." Then I turn to look out the balcony and gasp; the view of the city was amazing. "Wow, this place is fantastic. It has such a beautiful view from here."

"Yes, it does." For some reason, I turned towards him and found him looking at me. It made my cheeks heat up and I smiled, looking away for a bit but I could still see him from the corner of my eye. His smile grew wider as he leaned back on the chair, "So Rin, how was your meeting? Did you make it on time?"

I look back at him and nod, "Yes, I did. The agent wasn't there when I arrived so I got to make it just in time before he did. But the meeting itself wasn't as good as it could've been. I'm surprised the publishing house didn't remove our contract that instant."

Surprised, "Publisher, hmm? So you're a writer? Well, I should've suspected since I see you typing most of the time at the café. It explains why I see you stressing sometimes, what type of writing do you do?"

I was shocked. I never thought he actually paid attention to what I was doing but he's been proving me wrong in many things, I just wondered in how many more. My eyes slightly widened, "I…I'm a novelist actually. I write fictional stories sometimes romance stories, it mostly depends on what mood I'm in."

Nodding, "Ah."

Chuckling, "Most likely those times you've seen me stress are because I have a serious case of writers block." He started to laugh and just when the waiter entered the balcony, it was amazing to see how his face changed from breezy to stoic in a matter of seconds and I couldn't hold back from giggling to myself at his sudden change.

After we'd ordered, he leaned back on his chair and smiled again, "Well, let me see… All I seem to know about you is that you're a writer, well novelist, and that you like to spend a lot of time at 'Sengoku Jidai' but I'm sure there's more to you than that. Tell me more about yourself."

I felt my cheeks heat up and lowered my head a bit, "My life is pretty boring, I don't think you'd want to hear about it." Turning back towards him.

Looking right into my eyes, his voice serious, "Try me."

My cheeks heated up even more and my eyes widened, shocked, "I…uh…ok." I looked down at my fidgeting hands then back at him, "Well, where should I start?"

Chuckling, "From the beginning, of course."

Giggling, "Yes, of course." Looking around, "Well…umm...I'm 22 years old and an only child…"

So I began to give him a quick recap of my life. Leaving out the most personal facts, of course. But either way, I found myself telling him things that I never even told Suikotsu when we were dating. Like the fact that my real dad had abandoned my mom and I, when I was younger, and we were forced to live on our own. Then a few years later, my mom fell in love again and re-married. We could say that I was raised by my step-father so I don't consider him to be one, to me, he's my dad. I kept telling him many more things of that nature. I'm not sure why I did but it had me slightly confused. I mean, I just met Sesshoumaru and it felt as if I've known him for much longer, maybe in another life. I'm not sure what it was but the trust between us was already there. Perhaps it had been predestined for us to meet but I'd always been very skeptical on believing that fate was responsible for shaping our lives until he entered my life.

Throughout our entire meal, we continued to chat and got to know each other. He wasn't as bad as I thought. Honestly, he's a very nice guy. He runs his own business, which he inherited from his father. He has a stepbrother but admitted to not getting along with him. He claimed that cultural differences were what clashed between them. Oh and he's really not as old as I thought, he's 25 but I swear he looks much older, although I think that's what makes him look extremely handsome. We had some things in common but not very many, yet I felt that those differences between us were what brought us together. At about 5pm, he received a phone call in his cell, interrupting our conversation.

Clicking the phone off and shaking his head slightly, "Rin, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave, I have a client of mine waiting for me at the office."

Shaking my head and smiling as we begin to stand, "No it's ok. Actually I have to get home myself and continue working on my story."

He nods, "All right, but let me make this up to you." Walking over to where I stood, "How about dinner tomorrow night?"

Shocked, shaking my head slightly, "You don't have to make anything up, it's ok with me."

He smiled and offered his arm to me, "I insist." My cheeks flared up to his gesture and I shyly wrapped my arm around his. I could feel his hard muscles underneath the layers of clothing, signifying that he was pretty well built underneath the suit. Which by the way, did him excellent justice. We started walking down the hall and just when we going to enter the staircase, he turns towards me; "Will you accept my invitation?"

As we started walking down the stairs, I looked towards him and nodded; my cheeks heated up, "I…sure… I will. I'd love to."

His smile widened, "Great, do you like Italian?"

Nodding, "Yes, of course. I love it."

Still smiling, "Good. I'll take you to this magnificent Italian restaurant I know."

I nod and smile, "All right." Then he smiled and turned away from me, although, I kept looking at him, observing him. But just before we got to the door to exit the stairs, something inside me moved me to say, "You know, you have a really nice smile. Although, I don't see you do it very often but you should. It suits you very well."

He turns back towards me and I swear his cheeks had a hint of blush on them, "You really think so?"

Nodding with my cheeks heated up, most likely blushing as much as him, "Yes, I honestly do."

His lips curled up to a smile, "Thank you." Both of us looking away from each other as we finally stepped out of the stairs.

It was funny though because the moment we stepped into the dining room everyone just stared at us. I'm not sure why but they did; I'm pretty sure it was mostly because of him but it was much worse this time, maybe because I was walking together with him and our arms were interlocked. The women most of all were the ones that stared, especially the single ones, shooting me flaming gazes that made me feel extremely uncomfortable. When I turned towards him, he already had his stoic mask on; completely different to what he wore when he was just around me. I guess he felt my gaze on him and looked towards me, his lips slightly curved into a smile, "What's wrong Rin?"

Shaking my head, "Oh nothing, just that it's really uncomfortable having everyone stare. I don't like it."

He shook his head as he leaned down towards my ear, lowering his voice, "Don't pay attention to them and they will stop. Believe me, I know."

Looking up at him, tilting my head slightly to one side, "How do you do it, having people staring at you all the time and you're like, whatever."

He straightened up and faced forward, looking at me only with his eyes; his voice low enough for only me to hear, "I'm used to it already."

I turned to face forward and said lightly, "Oh."

When we finally arrived to the door, I was glad. I didn't know how much more gawking I could take. Immediately when we stepped out, he turned towards me and smiled again, "Let me walk you to your car," our arms still interlocked.

Looking up at him and shaking my head, smiling, "You don't have to do that. Actually, I had to valet because the lot was full when I got here."

"Ah, all right. Well, let's get our cars then. Shall we?" Guiding me towards the valet. Once we arrived, two young men immediately brought our cars around and my eyes widened at the sight of his. It was a brand new black Porsche sports car, which made my explorer look like a piece of shit, literally. I looked up at him, shocked, "That's your car? Wow," pointing at it.

Nodding, "Yes, it's my new baby." Nudging his head towards mine, "That must be yours?" Looking at it with slight disapproval.

He must've have thought that I didn't notice the look he gave my car but OH I did. So I slowly unlocked my arm from his and walked up to my truck, feeling a bit hurt but wasn't aware that he was following behind me. The young man had left the door open so I could step in but I stopped in front of it and turned towards Sesshoumaru, nodding with a sad expression on my face, "Yes, it is. Sadly, we're all not as fortunate as you are Sesshoumaru." Turning around and sitting in the drivers seat.

But just as I was about to reach out to close the door, he leans in and stops me. Looking concerned, "Rin, wait. Did I…did I do something to offend you?"

I lower my head a bit and look towards the steering wheel. Shaking it slightly, "It's nothing, forget about it."

Suddenly, he takes my hand in both of his and caresses the backside of it with his thumb, "I never meant to and I apologize if I did." I look back towards him and find him looking at me with pleading eyes, "Really, I am. I just hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

Somehow, I couldn't stay mad at him, especially when I saw the look he gave me towards the end. It reminded me of the sad puppy eyes that appear in cartoons and just couldn't hold back from giggling. I could tell that he cheered up at the sound of my laughter and smiled, not letting go of my hand. Smiling and shaking my head, "It's ok, Sesshoumaru. Don't worry, it's not going to. Thank you for everything, it was great." Boldly leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek.

I swear he had a hint of blush on his cheeks and looked shocked when I pulled back. I guess he never expected me to do that but then he came to and smiled, nodding, "Yes, it was. Well, I'll see you tomorrow night then. Enjoy the rest of your day." Lifting my hand and placing a kiss on my knuckles. Although, the look he had, the glow in his eyes when he did sent slight chills throughout my entire body. But I remained silent and looked into his eyes until he released my hand and pulled back, closing the door for me. I smiled at him and turned on my truck, taking off to head home.

My heart was thumping hard inside my chest as I was driving home and I couldn't stop smiling, I wasn't sure why but I knew it had something to do with Sesshoumaru. I couldn't explain why I had such strange emotions running through me; especially for someone I just met. But I left it at that and immediately when I got home, I called Sango to let her know what happened.

I stepped into my room, dropped my things on the desk and grabbed my cell phone, turning to walk towards the bed. Still smiling, I dialed Sango's number and waited for her to answer.

After a couple of rings, she answered:

"So what happened? Did you see him?

_Surprised_, Whoa, how did you know it was me?

_Giggling,_ Because I already knew you were going to call and I have caller ID, you dork. So how'd it go?

_Laughing,_ Oh yeah duh. Well, I returned it to him. Although, he didn't quite recognize me when I first walked up to him, I guess because of what I was wearing. But when he did, he thanked me and wanted to have tea together but I couldn't stay. I had to leave to the meeting because I was already running late. I was nervous as hell Sango; I felt butterflies in my stomach the entire time. But since I couldn't stay for tea, he invited me to have lunch with him after my meeting was over.

_Sounding excited,_ Really? Where did he take you?

Yeah, well he didn't take me; I had to meet him there. We met up at the "Rue d'Italy" café that's by the business district.

DAMN, that place is really fancy. It looks to be really nice from the outside but because I don't have the guts to go inside, I'm not sure. I don't think I ever will but it looks to be very expensive as well.

_Laughing,_ Well, you're right. It is fancy but very beautiful especially if you sit at the balcony tables where the view is absolutely awesome. That's where we sat.

_Chuckling, _Wow, looks like you've got him hooked already. So when's the wedding?

_Laughing,_ Shut up Sango! Or I'm not going to tell you the rest.

_Laughing, _Ok…ok…tell me, I want to know everything.

Ok, then…."

So I started to tell her everything that happened. I even told her what happened at the meeting with Suikotsu, although when I did, she got furious and began to scold me about why I kept him as my editor. Telling me that I should get someone else to do it because all he wanted to do was hold me back from succeeding in my life. Like if he didn't succeed, he didn't want me to either. But even though I knew better, I gave him the other chance he asked of me and kept him as my editor. Although, I refused to go back with him because I didn't want to make the same mistake again and because I knew that no matter what, he would eventually hurt me like he did before. Also, I kind of had my eye set on someone else, I just didn't tell him that and he didn't deserve to know it either.

As for Sesshoumaru, I went out to dinner with him the next evening. We decided, well, he insisted to pick me up at my house, to make up for not taking me to lunch him self. I hesitated at first but it didn't take very much for him to eventually convince me. I mean it just didn't seem right that he should know where I live so soon, but I do tend to be a little paranoid about these things sometimes. When he arrived, I was left speechless and I secretly felt TRULY GLAD I accepted his invitation, the moment when I caught sight of him as he stepped out of his car. He looked absolutely HOT; with his black dress slacks, light blue button shirt and black leather jacket. But what made him look even more amazing was that his hair almost glowed under the moonlight. I, on the other hand, decided to keep it casual yet classy by wearing my black sleeveless dress that reached just above my knees. It was plain but the bottom flared out a little and was not too fitted but it defined my curves just right with some cute open-toe heels. When I opened the door for him, I almost saw his mouth open. It was funny, if the expression on his face when he saw me wearing the suit was surprised then this one was more like a "I can't believe what I'm seeing" kind of shocked. So after we drooled at each other for a bit, literally, we left.

He definitely was a man of his word and took me to the restaurant he was talking about. It was amazing and the food was excellent, and we had a wonderful time as well. We got to know each other much more and he was really a great guy even though he didn't seem to be. The conversation that time, however, became much more personal. He began to tell me about his ex-girlfriend Kagura, how she'd only wanted him for his material things and never really cared about him. But to top it off, she was extremely jealous and wouldn't want him around any other girls. Truly a bitch if you ask me. As for me, I told him everything about Suikotsu and all the shit he made me go through but honestly, I didn't mind telling him all these things. After dinner, we went for a walk out on the bay. It was a really nice night, the sky was clear and there was a cool light breeze blowing. But I'd have to say that what made it more beautiful was that the stars were shining brightly and the moon was nearly full, giving the ocean water a light glow. We walked around the bay; still talking and occasionally making him laugh. It seemed funny to me, seeing him hold himself back from laughing openly. So I kept trying to make him laugh and see how much he could hold back. Obviously he had a sense of humor, although, he didn't showed it to anyone except me, of course. We kept walking around until we stopped at the end of the pier. Luckily that evening, the pier was empty; I guess the high tides made it a bad day to fish so there was no one there. That's when our date became absolutely unforgettable…

We were leaning on the wood railings looking out at the horizon. But for some reason, I didn't feel nervous anymore, actually I felt really comfortable being around him. Even when were walking together with our arms interlocked, I was fine. It was weird, well, for being our second date. As we were looking out, we said nothing to each other until I finally broke the silence, looking out at the ocean, "I wonder what's beyond the horizon."

All I could hear were the waves crashing beside and underneath us before he answered, "Nothing I assume, but some people believe that beyond the horizon, there exists a better life for those who cross it. What do you think?"

Lowering my head a bit and my lips curled into a smile, "Actually, I'd have to say I'm one of those people. Although if I'm going to attempt to cross it, I wouldn't want to do it alone." I heard him lightly chuckle but remained silent. I looked towards him and stayed silent myself. He was still looking out and looked to be deeply concentrated in his thoughts so I turned back and looked down at the water.

When a few seconds later, he spoke. Almost stuttering, "I…I'd love to take you there if you'd like."

Immediately, my eyes opened wide. I looked up and found him looking at me, his cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes glowing under the moonlight. Shocked and looking at him, "T…take me where?"

He took a step closer, looking straight into my eyes, "To the horizon. I'll help you search for your new life and maybe, I might find something there for me."

My cheeks flamed up, shaking my head slightly, "I… I really don't know what to say…I mean…I wouldn't know what to look for." Chuckling nervously, "To be honest, I'm not even sure if I'd like the new life."

His lips curled up into a smile, "I agree." Then he became serious again, his eyes locked with mine, "Although, I honestly wouldn't be searching for my new life beyond the horizon."

Slightly shaking my head and looking into his eyes, "Why not?"

His eyes looking intensely at mine, looking almost mesmerizing, "Because I think… I think I've already found it here."

I swear my mouth nearly hung open that instant. I didn't know what to do or what to say. He'd left me speechless, although something, just something in the way he looked at me made chills surge through my entire body. Then I don't know what came over me that led me to say something I never expected. Looking straight into his eyes, lightly, "I…I think I did too."

He quirked his lip and grew nearer. Then lifted his hand up to my cheek, running the back of his fingers down to my chin and back up. Looking at me, "Rin, I know this might be inappropriate to say since we've barely met but… I feel like… I can be myself around you and not be ashamed of it… I… well, what I want to say is…"

I couldn't believe he was stuttering. He was always so stern and up front with everything but I guess when it came to expressing himself, he lacked the stability to say it frankly.

I just looked at him and curled my lips up to a smile, "Just tell me what you have to say, Sess." My heart nearly making a hole in my chest of how hard it was beating.

His eyes widened a bit and he lowered his hand, shaking his head slightly, "No one's called me that in a long time…" I smiled at him and he smiled in return, "You know, you really are amazing. I knew it since the first time I saw you."

I lowered my head a bit and smiled, "Thank you." Blushing profusely and chuckling nervously, "Honestly, I feel the same way about you."

He raised his hand up to my chin and held on to it, lifting my head to meet his gaze. His cheeks still slightly flushed, "Rin, if it's all right with you, I'd…I mean, it would mean a lot to me if I could see you more often, maybe…someday… it could be more than just friends."

I stood shocked and speechless, just looking at him. To be honest, I never realized that I nodded until I came out of my trance and whispered, "_I…I'd like that._"

He bent down and lowered his face near mine; his eyes still locked with mine. He started wrapping his hand slowly around my neck as he whispered a few inches away from my lips, "_Really?_"

I kept my eyes fixed on his lips, seeing them grow closer to mine. Waiting and silently hoping that they would touch mine but instead, I looked into his eyes again and nodded, "_It sounds like a great idea._"

I saw his eyes shift from mine down to my lips before he whispered, "_Rin, could I…_" feeling him slightly pull me closer.

Honestly at that moment, it felt like the whole world stood still. My heart fluttering in my chest, telling me that this was what it wanted. I couldn't believe it but ever since the very beginning, it always felt right. So for once, I gave into my hearts desire and slowly lifted my hands, placing them flat on his chest. Feeling his heart beating almost as fast as mine was. I kept looking at his lips and leaned in closer, almost feeling his breath tickling my face even with the breeze blowing. Slightly nodding and whispering almost onto his lips, "_Yeah._"

Immediately, I closed my eyes, anxiously waiting for the moment to finally come. I lifted my head up and just as I felt his lips lightly touch mine, that's when the sound came through and broke our moment. I lowered my head, opened my eyes and looked at him then turned towards the water, he did the same thing but didn't let go of me. Then the sound came again,

EEEK, SQUEEEK, EEK, EEEK, EEEK

Finally hearing the sound clearly, I recognized what they were and turned towards him. Smiling and excited, "OH MY GOD, they're dolphins."

He nodded and lowered his hand. Slightly smiling, "It sounds like them." I could see the slight disappointment in his face, even when he tried to hide it. Believe me, I was disappointed myself but didn't worry much about it, there would be other chances.

Then I turned to lean on the rail again. Smiling "I've never seen a real dolphin so up close before, how cute."

He leaned on the rail right next to me and looked out right along with me. He chuckled, "It seems to be a pack of dolphins. They must be coming back from their migration."

Even though it was dark, you could still see them swimming around in the water by the faint light the moon provided. It was an amazing view and something that I definitely wasn't going to ever forget.

Shaking my head slightly, "Wow, this has got to be the one of the best moments of my life." Then I turned back towards him and shyly smiled, "and I'm glad I got to share it with you, Sess."

He turned towards me and smiled, "I'm glad you could be here too." Then he reached and took my left hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss on my knuckles. I smiled at him and turned back to look at the dolphins, not removing my hand from his.

We stayed there for a while; holding hands and just looking at the dolphins play around in the water. At about 1am, I began to get sleepy. So we left the pier and started heading towards my house. Although during the drive home, I fell asleep in his car.

When we arrived, he parked and shut off the car. Then he began to slightly shake me, lightly, "Rin. Rin, wake up. We're here."

I lifted my head up and looked at him, sleepily, "Huh?" That's when I realized that I'd fallen asleep. My eyes opened wide and I completely woke up, "Oh My God, I'm sorry. I fell asleep. How embarrassing." That's when I noticed that his jacket was covering me, leaving me slightly shocked.

He laughed and shook his head, "No, it's all right. It is late and you must be tired." Then he reached out and stroked my chin with his thumb, "I think you have some drool there." Then lowered his hand and started to laugh again.

Laughing, "I don't drool in my sleep." Suddenly, a yawn escaped me, "But I am a little tired, but it's still embarrassing," looking towards him.

He smiled and shook his head slightly, "Don't worry, it's all right."

Then I looked over to the house and noticed a light was still on. Turning back towards him, smiling, "I guess I should go."

He looked towards the house and then back at me, "Guess so."

I picked up his jacket and handed it to him, smiling, "Thank you so much for everything. It was great, I had a really good time." Leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek.

But just as I was going to, he turned over and I stopped, leaving our lips really close to each other again. I looked at him and his eyes had the same look as when we were at the pier, the moment when we nearly kissed. But instead, I moved over and placed the kiss on his cheek instead of his lips, even though I really wanted to. When I pulled back, he looked slightly disappointed again but just smiled and said, "So I guess you owe me another date then."

Confused, "For what?"

His smile widening, "For falling asleep."

Laughing, "You let nothing slip, do you?"

Shaking his head, still smiling, "No."

Nodding and giggling, "All right. It's only fair and I promise not to fall asleep the next time."

Chuckling, "Good. Well, goodnight Rin. Rest well and I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Nodding, "Yep, you too. Goodnight, Sess and thanks again." Turning over and opening the car door. Once I stepped out, I closed the door and immediately headed towards the staircase of my room as he began to drive out. Smiling and chuckling like an idiot the entire time I walked towards it. I guess once he noticed that I'd reached the stairs, he drove off and I made my way up to my room. Honestly, I was tired but could not get the previous events out of my mind. I kept going over them in my head as I got ready to go to bed and couldn't believe any of it had really happened, it all felt like a dream. More like I was living out my own romance novel, with Sesshoumaru as my main character. After that, I kept thinking of Sesshoumaru until sleep finally took over and I dozed off to dream, to dream of the one that gave my wounded heart something to look forward to again.

I absolutely LOVED the last part; it just makes my heart flutter. If it only happened to me sighs again he he Well, I hope I did a good job and made other peoples hearts flutter like mine did. Ok, now I have to go work on other things so I'll be on my way. Please don't forget to leave me a review, k?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

I'm finally back after soooooooo long. Sorry about that, life just hasn't been on my side lately. First I lost my job, then had to find another one, then having so much work at my new one. Adding on the immense work I get at school, it's not easy. But I managed to get this chapter done in the little bits of free time I had.

Well anyway, enough rants about me. I'm so glad everyone's liked my story. It's good to see that I've got everyone hooked. HE HE that WAS the point . Well, since it's received such good feedback, I've decided to continue it. Although, I kinda forgot what I was going to do with it but I'll eventually remember It happens to me a lot. Now, seeing the way that things are right now, I won't be able to update in a while. But I'll try to work on it as often as I can. But I will update, patience is a virtue . Well can't say much about the chapter cause then I'll ruin the story so I'll let you read on…

Oh yeah, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all those who reviewed. If it weren't for you, this chapter wouldn't have happened. - - Hugs to all

Now don't forget to Read and Review k?

Enjoy….

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

'' Thought expressions

"_Italic_" Whisper expressions

I must say that ever since the very beginning, that evening turned out to be absolutely unpredictable. Thus making it the best and most unforgettable date I've ever been on. But because of that I must admit that I was, not in love with him, but something began to spark between us. Something that I felt someday, just like he had said, would become much more but I just didn't know when. Believe me though that by then, I was more than willing to wait until it did.

Not much changed afterwards though, I continued to follow my normal routine of going to the café and working on my story. Although, it started becoming easier and easier to write it. I wasn't getting into dead ends as much as I used to. It was weird but I guess Sesshoumaru had something to do with it. Even with just seeing him walk in would be enough to inspire me. Believe me, even the agent was amazed of my progress. About Suikotsu, I still had to occasionally see him but our conversations were always professional and I tried to keep them short as possible so they wouldn't last very long. I don't think he ever got the hint and would always try to change the subject to something else. I, on the other hand, would always switch back to what we were talking about. It was becoming really frustrating yet I could tell that he always burned up with rage because I ignored anything that wasn't related to what we had to do. I just didn't care and sometimes I just completely ignored him. Honestly by then, I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Since I'd found someone much better, like Sango had said, I just didn't want Suikotsu anymore.

As for Sesshoumaru and I, well, we dated. He took me to places I'd never been, showed me things I've never seen and with every date, that spark began to grow. I'm sure you must be thinking that we would sit and chat at the café all the time but actually, we wouldn't. He would sit in his table and I in mine, each of us doing different things but would constantly lock eyes with each other; of course I was always the one to break those links. I just couldn't keep them for very long, I would feel my cheeks heat up and look down or away. He would always tease me about it too. Yuka of course was absolutely excited when I told her about Sess and I. It was funny, the feeling of excitement that I lacked about the "relationship", she made up for it. It's not that I wasn't excited but I just wasn't one to brag about things, it just wasn't me. I don't think anybody in the café ever suspected that we had something going on, I mean, we never gave any kind of sign that we did. We would never come in at the same nor leave at the same time either. So naturally, girls would still walk up and try to talk to him. Well he WAS still single so he had all rights to talk to anyone else he wanted. BUT I was not very comfortable with the idea; I must admit though that I was jealous. Although at the time, I denied it. One day however, he noticed it and did something that put all of my bad thoughts at peace…

I was sitting on my table, working on my story when I saw him come in. I kept following him with my eyes as he walked over to his table. Immediately once he sat down, we locked eyes with each other and like always; I broke the link and looked back down at the screen. Smiling like an idiot with my cheeks HOT and red as a tomato. A few seconds later, Yuka walked up to him and took his order, chatting with him a bit. I just kept looking at him from underneath my bangs as Yuka walked away. He quickly glanced back at me before he looked down to some paperwork he had in front of him. So I looked back down completely and fully concentrated on what I was doing. About 5 minutes later, I looked up again and just in time to see when another girl walked up and sat on the chair in front of him. I looked at them curiously and figured that he was just going to push her away like he'd done to all the others but he didn't. I was shocked, shocked to see that he was actually talking to this one. Although, his stoic features didn't change very much, his face was still as cold as usual. I couldn't believe it though and started to feel weird, almost like angry. So I lowered my head, closed my eyes and shook it as I thought to myself, '_Calm yourself, Rin. What the hell is wrong with you?'_ I glanced back up and they were still talking. Honestly, I -felt- myself frown before I looked back down towards my screen and tried to ignore the scene in front of me.

Suddenly, Yuka comes up and sits in the chair in front of me, placing her hands flat on the table and leaning towards me, "Rin, have you seen what your man is doing?"

Still looking at the screen and typing, my voice serious, "He's NOT my man, Yuka."

She lowered herself enough to look into my eyes, "Are you sure about that?"

I stopped typing and looked up at her, slightly shaking my head, "He's not."

She smiled and giggled, "I don't agree with you but I'm pretty sure you've already seen him talking to that girl, that's why you say that." She teased, "Awww how cute, you're jealous."

My eyes widened with shock as I shook my head, "WHAT? What are you talking about, I'm not jealous." Turning to look towards my teacup as I slightly picked it up.

I glanced at her as she leaned back on the chair; her arms crossed across her chest. Nodding with her eyebrow raised, "Uh huh, your face says it all, Rin."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her, "Whatever Yuka." I placed the cup back on the saucer but I couldn't help glancing back at Sess, seeing him still talking to the girl. I just couldn't stand wondering what they were talking about especially about whom. Then I just turned and looked back down at my screen trying to ignore both Sess and Yuka.

Suddenly, Yuka started to laugh, "You are such a weirdo, Rin."

I looked up at her again, curious, "Huh? Where did that come from?"

She shook her head, giggling, "Just forget it. Oh here… I have something for you." Reaching down into her apron and pulling out a folded napkin, handing it to me.

I took it and looked at her curiously, "What is this?"

She slightly nudged her head in his direction, "He asked me to give it to you." She leaned down on the table with a huge grin on her face, excited, "Now come on, open it. What does it say?"

My eyes widened and looked in his direction again, finding him looking right at me. I looked down and stared at the napkin for a bit before I finally opened it. It really was from him because I was able to recognize his handwriting. So I began to read it loud enough for only Yuka and I to hear.

It said:

"_Why such an angry face? If it's because of the girl in front of me, don't worry about her. She will never replace you; no one will. Believe me, you're the one I want sitting here in front of me. Now come on and smile for me. Give me one of your beautiful smiles to let me know that you're not angry._"

The instant I finished reading the note, I felt that angry feeling inside me fade away. As Yuka started with her girly squeals, I looked up and found both him and the girl looking at me. The moment we locked eyes again, he curled his lips up to a smile. The sight of his smile made mine curl up until it just grew to a big smile.

Yuka stood and walked next to me. Then reached out and tapped my shoulder, giggling, "See, you have nothing to worry about. He's all yours."

I turned towards her, giggled and playfully pushed her away, "Shut up, Yuka."

Laughing, "All right, all right. I'm going back to work now."

But just as she was going to walk away, I stopped her, smiling, "Yuka… thanks."

She smiled, "No problem," and turned to walk away.

I looked back towards Sess, noticing that the girl stood and walked away. He never even looked her as she walked away and had his gaze towards me. He curled his lips up to a smile again and blinked his eye at me. I giggled and shook my head before I looked back down to continue what I was working on.

I did talk to him later on that day and he began to tell me what happened. He said that she'd walked up to him to try and hit on him, obviously. He also said that the only reason he even talked to her was because he wanted to see what kind of reaction I would have. Obviously Mr. Sneaky was trying to test me since he realized that I'd seen the girl walk up to him. Once he noticed my uneasiness, he wrote the note before Yuka brought him his drink. It was funny though; he played it off as if he was writing something about business when the girl asked what he was doing. Once Yuka walked up, he handed it to her and just signaled with his eyes to give it to me. Yuka was very sharp and understood his signal immediately. I think that's why he likes her so much.

So it seems that he'd told the girl that he wasn't single and his partner was sitting inside the café as well. When she asked who it was, he made her guess who the girl might be. That's when I'd read the note and turned back towards him, the smile was what gave me away. That's when her question was pretty much answered and angrily stood up to walk away. Believe me, I was pretty surprised to see that he would do something like that. But don't worry, he got what was coming to him, a playful punch on his arm.

Ever since then, our "relationship" began to change. Also, I'm pretty sure that every girl in the café hated me, despised me because I was the one that caught the attention of the handsome stranger without doing anything. It was funny seeing their hateful looks towards me but I just ignored them and minded my own business, which was what THEY should've been doing. Anyway, now there were various instances when he had to leave on business trips. During those times we would always keep in touch, either he would call me or I him and through e-mail or instant messages as well. There was never a day, during the times when he was gone, when my inbox would not have messages from him. He would travel all over the world and send me detailed descriptions of what he would see. Sometimes there would be a picture but not all the time. Since he was mostly there on business, he didn't really have much time to sightsee and all of his messages would end with, "Wish you were here." That's when I started falling in love with him. My love growing with every message he sent.

The last trip he went on, he was gone for 6 months. They felt like an eternity and that's when I started to realize that what had begun as "just friends" had now become much more. I finally knew what I wanted and it was to be with him. So I decided to tell him the day when he returned from his trip but as unpredictable as he's always been, he changed my plans…

I was working on my story at the café and had my computer logged on wirelessly, in case I received an e-mail or instant message from him. That way I could read it immediately but I was so deeply concentrated in writing, that when the message window popped up on my screen, it startled me and I slightly jumped.

"Oh shit," looking at the message. Once I noticed it was from Sesshoumaru, a wide grin appeared on my face.

His message said, "Hey there beautiful."

I replied, "Hi."

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting all by yourself?"

I raised an eyebrow and lifted my head up to look around. When I didn't see him anywhere, I looked back down and replied, "Working…"

"Ah, such a hard worker. So what's your name?"

I smiled and kept on going with his little game, "Oh I'm sorry, I don't talk to strangers."

"Hmmm, pity. What if I asked you out to lunch? Could you tell me your name then?"

I chuckled, "I don't know, it depends if I like you or not."

"How exactly will I find out?"

"Once we meet, of course."

"I can do that. How about you meet me outside then?"

My eyes opened wide as my body went in shock. He couldn't be here yet; he still had a couple of weeks left in his trip. "Right now?"

"Yes."

Immediately, I shut off my computer and literally, stuffed everything into the laptop case, making a mess inside. I stood, quickly paid my tab and walked out of the café before Yuka could even ask what was going on. Once I stepped out, I looked around. When I didn't see him or his car anywhere, I began to wonder if he really was just playing around. Suddenly, my cell phone started to beep and I pulled it out of my pocket. I'd gotten a text message, so when I opened it, it was from him. "Walk towards your truck," was all it said. My heart immediately started beating a thousand times per minute as I slowly started walking towards my car. I kept looking around trying to see if he was there somewhere, still nothing. But when I walked over towards the passenger side, I gasped and my eyes opened wide. There he stood, holding a bouquet of beautiful roses in his hands, smiling. I dropped my bag on the back wheel and walked up to him, looking at the flowers and back up at him, just smiling. Then once the shock faded away, I slightly shook my head; "I can't believe it, how come you're back early?"

His lips curled into a smile, "I finished early and wanted to come back to see you." He took a step towards me, looking straight at my eyes, "I brought these for you," handing them to me.

I took them from him and looked down at them then back up at him. I just couldn't resist and wrapped my arms around him, speaking into his right ear, "Thank you, they're absolutely beautiful. I love them."

He turned his head and asked into my left ear, "So does this mean you can tell me your name?"

I giggled and pulled back to face him again, shaking my head slightly, "Hmmm… I don't know. I think you're just trying to seduce me." He raised an eyebrow and I couldn't hold back from laughing, "I'm kidding." I calmed down and just looked straight at his eyes, my tone serious, "My name is Rin, may I know yours?"

His lips quirked up to a smile and his eyes never left mine as he whispered, "_I'm not sure if I can trust you with such information._"

Playfully pushing him back, "HEY, liar. That's unfair, how do I know you're not some psycho trying to stalk me?" I just couldn't hold back from laughing.

He chuckled, "Well, you would indeed be a good target." I lifted an eyebrow and remained silent as he chuckled again and wrapped his arms around me once more, lowering himself to speak into my ear again, lightly, "My name is Sesshoumaru but you can call me Sess."

The tickle of his breath sending chills throughout my entire body. I wrapped my arms around him again and closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. Then I turned over and whispered into his ear, "_I missed you, Sess._"

I felt him turn his head and he whispered, "_I missed you too._"

Suddenly, we pulled back, not letting go and looked at each other. The world around us was disappearing as we looked into each other's eyes. I noticed when his eyes shifted down to my lips and back up to my eyes again. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his lips and honestly by then, I wanted to feel them, taste them. I could see it in his eyes that he felt the same way. It had been like that since the day at the pier but every time we were close, something would always happen. Then he began to slowly lean towards me, his lips nearing mine. I closed my eyes as my lungs held onto a breath while I waited for the moment when I would finally get to kiss him. But just as I felt his breaths tickle my face, my cell phone started to ring. He backed away and looked at me as I breathed out, "_Shit._" I reached back and pulled it out of my pocket, looking down at the caller ID. I looked back up at him, "Sorry, I need to answer this call."

He just looked at me and gave a single nod as I clicked my cell phone on,

"Hello,

Rin, its mom.

_Giggling_, I already knew it was you, remember that our phones have caller ID.

Oh well, I don't know anything about these gadgets. But anyway, are you still at the café?

_Slightly nodding,_ yeah, why? What happened?

Oh no nothing dear. I just hate to keep you away from your work but I need you to pick me up from the doctors' office. I called your dad but he's still not home yet. You're the closest one to me."

Oh what HORRIBLE timing my mom had. Just when I finally got to see Sesshoumaru again after so many months, all I wanted was to spend time with him. But it WAS my mom and I love her to death so I was going to have to postpone my afternoon with Sess.

"_Shaking my head, _no, it's ok mom. Just stay put and wait for me in the office, k? I'll be there in a few.

Ok, thanks dear.

No problem, mom.

Bye

Bye."

Once I clicked my phone off, I turned towards him and sighed, slightly shaking my head, "I'm sorry Sess but I need to go."

He smiled and shook his head as he lifted his hand up to my chin, "No, it's all right. Go and take your mother wherever she wants."

Sadly, "Thanks but I was really looking forward to having lunch with you."

Slightly nodding, "So was I but how about we have dinner together instead. We can make it up that way."

Instantly, an idea popped into my head, 'Great, then I can tell him my, well, our plan.' Smiling, "That's a great idea. Then we could take a walk afterwards."

He chuckled, "Of course, if that's what you want."

Giggling, "I'd love to but where shall I meet you?"

Shaking his head, "Don't worry about that. I'll stop by and pick you up, just be ready by 7."

Nodding, "All right, I'll be ready but I've got to go now. I have my mom waiting for me at the doctors office."

"Very well but here, let me help you with your things." Walking and picking up my case from the back wheel. I turned and opened the passenger door setting the roses carefully on the seat as he walked back and handed me my laptop case. Sounding concerned, "You said your mother is at the doctors office, is she all right?"

Smiling, "Thanks." I took the bag and as I was placing it flat on the floor, nodding, "Yes, she is. She just went for a check up." I looked back at him and he just nodded. It was cute to see him worry about my mothers health and well, I felt my heart flutter because of it. Once I was done, I closed the door and turned to walk around the back of the truck. But when I noticed him following behind me, I turned and giggled, "You don't have to walk me to the door, you know."

He chuckled, "I know but what kind of stalker would I be if I didn't?"

As I reached the drivers side door, I started to laugh. It was the first time he ever cracked a joke and it was a good one too. I could tell that he couldn't hold back his laughter for long either. I opened the door and slightly shook my head; "You're so silly…" Before I stepped in, I turned to face him, "but thanks."

He smiled and walked up to me, leaning down and placing a kiss on my cheek. My eyes immediately closed as I felt his lips touch my cheek. Oh they felt wonderful but he backed away before I could really savor them. Whispering before he moved away, "_You're welcome Rin._"

I opened my eyes and smiled before I turned and stepped into the car. Once I was inside, he shut the door. I started my truck and secured my seatbelt. Once I was ready, I turned and smiled, waving goodbye at him as I backed away and headed to pick up my mom. My heart a flutter and smiling like an idiot as I thought back to what happened. Honestly, I just couldn't believe all of this was happening, it all felt like it was coming out from a story. But in this case, it was my own story and like all stories, it was time for a change of events or its' first climax point. I just hoped that, that evening would be when it would finally happen.

Awwwwww, how sweet. Sighs He he What a sweetheart… Well, hope you guys liked this chapter. It was fun writing it and I've got more plans for these two Well, thanks again for everyone's support and don't forget to leave me a review k?


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa minna-san!

Sorry about the timely update but my health has not been so well lately. Not especially after I found out that I'm suffering from gallstones AND might have to get surgery. So I've been under the weather lately and not really had the strength to write but I did want to update this story since I haven't in a while.

Well what can I say about it... girlish squeal The moment we've all been waiting for is here! But I won't say what it is, it'll ruin the story. So enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks for everyone's support.

Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

'' Thought expressions

"_Italic_" Whisper expressions

As I headed over to the doctors' office, all I was able to think about was Sesshomaru and my heart fluttered in my chest because of it. It felt unbelievable; it was hard to think that all of it was happening to me. I couldn't believe he'd come back early just to see me again, I didn't mind though, I wanted to see him too. But nonetheless, I thanked the heavens for sending him to me. Thanked them for sending the one that gave my wounded heart another chance to be loved and learn not to be afraid of loving again. He definitely was special to me and I was glad that my life seemed to be going for the best. I had found that something that was worth moving on for and it was having him by my side.

When I drove into the office's parking lot, my mom was already outside waiting for me. I drove up to where she stood and she opened the door to enter the car, her eyes widened at the sight of the large bouquet of roses on the seat.

I giggled at her reaction and smiled, "Hi mom, how was it?" I could feel that a huge grin had plastered onto my face.

She lifted them gently off the seat and sat in, placing them on her lap as she smiled, "It was good," as I started to drive away. Then I noticed her looking at the flowers, carefully examining them and smiled, "Oh my Rin, these are beautiful. Where did you get them?"

I couldn't stop smiling and glanced at her, "You'll never guess."

Her face lit up in reaction to mine and giggled, "I don't know Rin, just tell me. Where did you get them, they're amazing."

By then I turned my eyes back to the road and giggled, "He came back…"

Surprised, "Who? Your boyfriend?"

I glanced towards her again; "He's not my boyfriend mom." Then I looked back at the road and happily sighed, "Well, not officially yet."

She giggled, "Oh Rin, I'm so glad to hear that. I was afraid you'd given up on love."

I felt my smile fade away and sighed, "Well I did for a while but then Sess came into my life and gave me a new reason not to," turning towards her with a smile.

She placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, "So what happened? How did you know he'd come back? Wasn't he supposed to be back in another few weeks?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him just yesterday and he'd said that it was going to be a couple of weeks more. I guess it was taking a little longer than planned. But knowing him, he probably said that to make me think he was going to take longer and surprise me. He DOES have a habit of doing that often."

She laughed, "Yeah, he sounds like a man that's full of surprises."

Laughing, "Yeah he is, he's just so unpredictable. But… I think that's why I like him so much because you never know what he might do next."

"He sounds like a good guy then, quite the catch."

"I suppose so but anyway, as I was telling you, he completely caught me off guard today."

"How?"

"Well, I was working at the café and suddenly got an instant message from him which nearly scared me off the seat." She just laughed as I giggled, "But it was so cute though, he started pretending to be a complete stranger so I decided to go on with his game and we started to talk. Although when he said something about wanting to invite me to lunch, I started to feel suspicious about him still being gone. So I looked around to see if I could find him inside, he wasn't there. Then I thought, 'Well duh, he's not back yet' and kept talking to him. Then he asked to meet me outside, that's when I started to freak and quickly packed up my stuff. Which by the way there's a mess inside the case. I quickly ran out of the café after I paid my tab and looked around to see if he was there, he wasn't. So I began to wonder if he really was just messing around when my cell beeped saying that I got a text message. I picked it up and surprisingly, it was from him saying to walk towards my car."

She gasped, surprised, "Oh dear."

I glanced at her again, nodding, "I know. I swear mom, I felt my heart stop the moment I saw him standing there with the roses in his hands. I just couldn't believe he was back. Especially when he said that he came back early to see me, my heart started to race."

She giggled, "Wow, I remember that's exactly how I felt when I first met your father…" Then she sighed, "… then you know what happened."

Suddenly, the memory of the day when my real dad left us came into mind. It still hurt even though it had been such a long time ago. But I didn't want to think of sad thoughts; I was too excited to let that affect me. I waved my hand, "Come on mom, let's not think of that. Anyway, since we've become really close these last couple of months, I couldn't hold back and ran up to him… I just needed to feel him, to see if he really was there."

She laughed, "Rin you sound like a love struck teenager."

I looked at her and laughed, "MOM! Stop that…" Giggling, "As I was saying, so we started to talk and we suddenly got lost looking into each others eyes. It felt as if everything just disappeared. Do you remember what I told you about when I went to the pier with him the first time?"

"Yes."

"Well, we had a similar moment again. This time though we were REALLY close but… that's when my phone rang and broke it. It was when you were calling me."

She saddened, "Awwww, I'm sorry Rin. If I knew I wouldn't have called you."

I shook my head and smiled, "No mom, it's ok. Don't worry about it. It's actually not the first time it has happened. Every time we get close, something ALWAYS has to happen to make it stop. Plus, he said for me to take you anywhere you wanted and he even asked me if you were ok cause I told him that you went to the doctor. Oh and he wants to take me to dinner instead."

She cheered up, "How sweet. Oh really? Where, do you know?"

I shook my head, "Actually no I don't. He didn't tell me where; all he said was to be ready at 7. Which I'm VERY anxious about, tonight's the night."

Confused, "For what?"

"When he'll become my official -boyfriend-."

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around me, placing a kiss on my cheek, "It'll be great, you'll see," moving back to the seat.

Smiling, "I hope so, I just can't wait."

By then, we drove into the driveway of our house. I ran up to my room, placed the roses in a vase and left them in my "living room". Then I rushed over and called Sango, telling her everything that happened. She was as excited as I was and she even said herself that I sounded like a teenager in love. Well, we could say that I really was except for the teenager part. I was already way over the age of being a teenager.

After I'd finished talking to Sango, I spent the rest of the day thinking where would be the best place for us to take our "walk" after dinner. Although, it did depend on where he'd decided to take me but I figured that no matter where it was, he wouldn't mind the drive. Plus, it was going to be a special walk and very well worth it too. So at about 5pm, I started to get ready. Once I'd gotten out of the shower, I walked into my closet and looked around. Yeah, that was the hardest part, finding the right dress to wear. So I looked through my things and found one that I had not worn ever since Suikotsu came over to my house the first time. I absolutely loved that dress but the memories behind it were what made me put it away and never wear it again. So I stepped back into the bathroom and dressed, coming out to see myself in the mirror. I LOVED the way it looked on me and I was sure that Sess would too. It was a midnight blue color but at certain angles and lighting, it gleamed silver. It was a long dress; it reached down to my ankles and very form fitting. Although, it had a slit along the right leg that reached up to about halfway up my thigh. It wasn't high enough to show anything though. It was sleeveless and had a v-line both in front and on the back. The back reached just about to the small of my back, again not too revealing but it showed just enough. The front wasn't too revealing though which I was thankful for, it reached just a bit under the valley between my breasts. I matched it up with a pair of strappy heels the same color of the dress and a black wrap embroidered with silver flowers. As for my makeup, I kept it the same; I didn't want to over do it but added a little more glitter to my eye shadow to give it a glowing look.

Although, I did take a little too long picking out my dress because as I was doing the finishing touches to my makeup, my mom knocked at my door.

Knocking, "Rin sweetie, are you ready yet?"

I finished brushing on my lip-gloss when I walked over to the hallway door and opened it for her. Then walked back towards the mirror to check how it looked as I said, "I'm pretty much done, I just need to fix this a bit."

She gasped, "Oh my goodness Rin, you look absolutely beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit and turned towards her, looking down at myself then at her, "Do you think it's too much, I mean I don't want to be overdressed."

She kept staring at me with her eyes wide, shaking her head, "No, not at all. It suits what he's wearing."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Wha… wait, how do you know what he's wearing?"

She smiled, "Because I've seen him, he's waiting for you downstairs."

I felt my blood rush to the floor and screamed, "WHAT? OH MY GOD, Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Then I turned to scuffle around for a pair of chopsticks, taking them just in case if I wanted to put up my hair since I decided to leave it down.

She laughed, "It's ok Rin, he said to take your time if you needed to. Besides, you look fine; you don't need to do anything more to yourself. Just here, don't forget to take your purse with you," as she handed me my purse.

I swear I was so panicked that if it weren't because she handed me my purse, I wouldn't have found it. I quickly sprayed some perfume on and walked back towards her, taking my purse from her, "So it's ok right?"

She smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on my cheek, "You look lovely Rin, he's going to love it. Don't worry, now go. He's waiting for you."

Her smile made my nerves calm a bit and I wrapped my arms around her, "Mmmm… Thanks mom." I turned and kissed her cheek.

She pulled back and started to shoo me away, "You're welcome honey, now go. You don't want to make him wait more now do you? Don't worry, you'll have a great time."

I smiled and started to make my way towards the staircase, my heart beating a thousand times per minute. I was nervous as hell and the fact that he'd been waiting for me made it worse. So I walked down the stairs as I placed the wrap to cover my back and wrapped the ends around my arms. When I was a just step away from the living room, I felt my breaths getting stuck in my throat. So I took a deep breath, trying to clear my lungs as I took a step into the living room, gasping and my eyes widening at the wonderful view in front of me. He was dressed in a black suit, most likely another designer suit since it was all he wore. But that one looked different, just the way it was structured looked as it was more of a special occasion suit rather than for business. He looked AMAZING though, his silver hair and light skin nearly shined in contrast to the black. Of course he smelled REALLY GOOD, even from the few feet I stood away from him I could still smell him.

His back was facing the hallway as he looked at the pictures we had on the walls but when he heard my footsteps and gasp, he turned towards me. I swear I saw his jaw drop at the sight of me. His eyes widened as he carefully examined me, from top to bottom. My cheeks burned up and a smile appeared on my lips at his reaction. He tried to say something but the words never came out, "I… you…"

I giggled and walked up to him, standing in front and looking into his eyes, "I see I left you speechless…" laughing afterwards.

I guess when his shock finally started to fade, he quirked his lips, "Very…" He took my hand and smiled, "Let me have a look at you…" as he twirled me around. I stopped and looked at him again, as his face suddenly became serious. I heard him take a deep breath, "Wow, you look… incredibly beautiful."

I felt my cheeks flame up again and lowered my head, smiling like an idiot, "Thank you…" Then looked back up at him, "You look amazing yourself."

He smiled and reached out to graze his thumb on my cheek. Then he offered his arm to me, "Are we ready to go?"

I wrapped my arm around and nodded, "Yeah, I think we are but wait…" then I reached up and grazed my thumb on his chin, "Let me wipe off the drool first." I just couldn't hold back and started to laugh.

He chuckled, "You laugh but at least I don't drool in my sleep."

I stopped laughing and playfully punched his arm, "HEY, I don't drool in my sleep. You made that up."

He chuckled again and lifted my hand to place a kiss on my knuckles as he started to walk towards the door, "Whatever you say Rin but let's move on. We have our reservation for 7:30."

So we started making out way out towards his car, him still making fun of me, and we stepped inside. Once we were buckled up I looked towards him, "So where ARE we going? You didn't tell me where."

He turned and curled his lips up to a smile, "It's a surprise, you'll see," as he started his car and drove away towards the restaurant.

Pouting, "Awww, can't I get at least a hint?" He smiled and shook his head. I sat back on the seat, still pouting, "I can't understand why you make such a mystery of things…" and started to giggle.

He laughed and glanced towards me, "Because it makes them worth waiting for."

I looked at him and smiled, "Just like you…"

His smile faded, as his cheeks suddenly became red. I started to giggle at his reaction and reached out to place my hand over his that was on the gear, "I guess I'll just wait until we get there then." He kept his eyes on the road but I was able to tell the big smile that appeared on his face.

About 10 minutes later, we finally arrived to his mystery place and my eyes widened as I realized where it was. I looked over at him, shocked, "Oh my God, I can't believe you did the reservation here."

He smiled and gently squeezed my hand, "Back to where we first got to know each other."

Yes it was the same one, La Rue d'Italy. The place where we'd had our very first date and indeed got to know each other. That was truly a surprise and it became much more when I found out that he'd reserved the same private booth we sat in the first time. I was speechless and really didn't know what to say.

Once I took my seat, he walked around and sat in front of me, reaching out and taking my hand in both of his, "So did you like the surprise?"

Smiling, "Of course, I did. I never even… it never occurred to me to come back here. Thank you Sess."

He smiled, "Good, I'm glad." He placed a kiss on my hand again before the waiter walked in. Once we ordered, we spent the rest of the time talking as we ate our meal out in the balcony under the stars. We enjoyed the company of each other until it was time to leave for the second part of our date. We started making our way out of the restaurant, walking together with our arms interlocked. I'm sure we were being stared at but I'd grown used to it and learned to just ignore them and walk on. When we stepped out, he looked towards me, "Where do you want to go next? You said you wanted to take a walk right?"

"Yeah and I'm going to need one because with all the food I ate I feel like I'm going to explode…" as I started to giggle.

He chuckled, "I feel the same way, so where to?"

I started scratching my chin, pretending to think, "Hmmm… well how about we go back to the pier, I mean since we're reminiscing, might as well…"

He chuckled, "Actually, you read my mind. I wanted to take to there from the beginning."

Smiling, "We think alike… well let's go then shall we?"

He responded with a nod as we stepped into his car and started to head towards the pier. As we were heading there, I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. I was NERVOUS but I tried to at least not show it, I didn't want to ruin my plans. When we finally arrived at the pier, we started taking a walk around, still talking and laughing about things. I was finally able to make him laugh openly but it was a shame that he did it only when he was around me. Oh well, at least he did though. He was also telling me about his last trip, everything he did and the places he got to see. His trips were always very interesting to know about, something always had to happen and it appears that that time, his driver accidentally left the car keys locked inside. It was just funny to hear about the mishaps.

We spent about a good half-hour walking around and talking. Eventually, we ended stopping at the same exact spot as the last time and turned to look out at the ocean.

I unlocked my arm from his and leaned on the rail as I looked out at the ocean, listening to the waves crash underneath us and looking at the moon. It happened to be full again as well. But that time, it looked even more amazing than the first. Its light giving the water an almost magical glow and the sky was covered with stars. He stood right next to me and looked out too but for some reason during that moment, we said nothing to each other.

We just stood there and looked out until I sighed, "Sess…"

"Hmmm?"

Looking up at the stars, "Oh, no nothing. Just wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep on me," giggling afterwards.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, you always have my complete attention, you know that." I glanced towards him and smiled. Then I looked back but suddenly, it started to get a bit colder and I felt chills run throughout my entire body and goosebumps. The wrap was just not warm enough anymore. I'm guessing he noticed it and turned to face me, "Rin, here take this…" as he took off his coat.

I turned towards him, a little shocked and shook my head, "No, Sess I'm ok really. You don't have to…"

He quirked his lips up a smile and slightly shook his head. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around to secure me in his coat as he said, "Nonsense, it's cold and the wrap is not enough. You'll be warmer in this."

It WAS much warmer, mainly because it was all from him. His warmth and scent lingered in the coat and I inhaled it in as he wrapped it around me, savoring it as much as I could. Although, I really didn't know what to say and looked up at him, worried, "But what about you, I don't want you to get sick because of me."

He slid his hand from my shoulder to my arm and raised his other to cup my cheek, smiling, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

My lips curled up to a smile as I looked into his eyes, "I still feel bad about taking your coat though… but thank you."

"You're welcome, Rin."

We were just about to turn around and look out again when I said to myself, 'Wait a minute, Rin. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? This is the perfect moment, TELL HIM!' So I stopped and turned towards him again, "Sess?"

But at the same time I called his name, he turned towards me, "Rin?"

We looked at each other and laughed, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit as I giggled, "Sorry, go ahead."

He chuckled, "No, go ahead. What did you want to say?"

I remained silent for a few moments and kept looking into his eyes, seeing the moonlight reflect on them. The light making them look as if they were glowing and I lost what I wanted to say. Then I saw concern flash in his eyes, "Are you all right?"

I was speechless for a moment until I just took a deep breath and took a step closer to him, not looking away from his eyes; "Do you remember what you said to me, here in this same exact spot, the first time we were here?"

He curled his lips up to a smile, "Well, I said many things that night, exactly which one are you talking about?"

Giggling, "That's true but…" I lowered my tone again as I took another step towards him, closing the distance between us and resting my hands on his chest. Looking deeply into his eyes, "I was talking about how you said that you wanted to someday see me as more than just a friend…"

His smile faded as our eyes locked and he responded lightly, "Oh, I remember that… very well."

Suddenly, I felt my cheeks flare up as I whispered, "_Well… I think today might be that 'someday'_"

His eyes widened and I heard a soft gasp escape his lips as he lifted his hands up to my arms, "_Really?_"

My lips curled up to a smile, lightly, "Yeah…"

His shock faded and a smile started to replace it, as I felt him pull me in closer towards him. He placed his hands on my waist and leaned closer to me, our faces merely inches from each other as he said, lightly, "Rin, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that… I… I was planning on asking you again but… I didn't want to sound as if I was being too insistent."

I slightly shook my head, "No, you wouldn't be insisting. Plus, I would've accepted if you did anyway."

At that moment, I noticed his eyes almost shine and I felt my heart nearly make a hole in my chest as he said, "So… does this mean I can…"

I giggled and looked into his eyes, "You can what?"

He smiled, "Get a kiss to build a dream on." I started to giggle but when I looked back at him, his smile had faded and his eyes looked intensely at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and that's when I noticed his eyes shift down to my lips and back up again. At that moment, my smile faded as the world disappeared around us again but this time, I PRAYED that nothing would happen to interrupt us. We were much TOO close and by then, there was nothing else I wanted but to feel his lips, to get to finally kiss him after so long.

He remained silent as I noticed him slowly leaning towards me and I whispered almost onto his lips, "_You don't know how long I've wanted this…_"

Just as his lips were going to touch mine, he stopped and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. That's when he whispered, "_So have I…_" before he finally leaned in and pressed his lips onto mine.

It was AMAZING feeling his warm, soft lips against mine. I never knew a kiss could ever feel like that, it sent a tingling sensation throughout my entire body. The kisses I had with Suikotsu back when I was in love with him, never felt as intense as that one.

Suddenly, he pulled back and wrapped his hand around my nape. He leaned in again to claim my lips in a more passionate kiss but yet remained gentle. I swear I felt my knees almost give when I felt him start to lightly suckle on my lower lip. At that moment, I slid my hands from his chest up to his neck and wrapped my arm around as I ran my other hand into his hair.

God, his hair was incredible, it really was as soft as it looked and it slid smoothly through my fingers. I felt him almost purr and a muffled moan emerged in my throat as I felt him wrap his arms completely around me. I fully gave myself to him in the kiss, allowing him to take as much as he wanted to, it was all I ever wanted. I could feel he felt the same way when I ran my tongue lightly along his lips, feeling him stop so I could take as much as I wanted. I swear it felt that my heart was just about to burst inside my chest before we both finally pulled back and ended our kiss with one last chaste kiss.

I fully wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder as he tightened his arms and leaned onto my shoulder. We were both out of breath and hung onto each other as we both caught our breaths. When I finally calmed, I pulled back slightly and looked at him, smiling, "So… how many dreams can you build with that kiss?"

He smiled, "An infinite number."

I chuckled before I leaned in to place another kiss onto his lips. I leaned towards him again, burying my face in between his neck and shoulder as I whispered, "_I love you Sess._"

He tightened his arms around me and I felt him bury his face into my hair, whispering into my ear, "_I love you too Rin._"

At that moment, I felt truly happy. Nothing, absolutely nothing could make feel otherwise. We remained like that for a while until I pulled back to lean my head on his chest; I could stand being on my tiptoes only for so long. Honestly, I never even realized how much time had passed; it was lost to me. Time was not important when I was with him only that there just wasn't enough of it. So I looked up towards him, "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch; "It's about a quarter after two."

Shocked, "Wow, it's that late? It doesn't feel like we've been here for that long."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, "I know but like you said, it is late." He chuckled, "I don't want your mother hunting me down because I took you home late."

I giggled, "As if that'll happen, she loves you."

He smiled, "And I love her."

Pouting, "But I thought you loved me?"

He chucked again and tightened his arms, leaning down towards me, "I love you too."

I couldn't hold on much longer and started to laugh, "You're so silly."

He started to laugh, "Come on, let's get out of here."

I looked up at him; "Do we really have to go?"

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, "Unfortunately, yes we do but don't worry. We'll have more time."

I smiled at him as we started making our way back towards his car. We held onto each other as we walked together. During the drive back home, I was starting to get tired since I had a long day but I wasn't sleepy like the last time. Plus, I knew that if I fell asleep again, I wouldn't stop hearing the teasing he'd do about it. So when we finally arrived to my house, he drove into the driveway and shut off his car, luckily that time, all the lights were off. I guess my mom knew that I was going to be back late so she didn't stay up for me. But it was late and he needed to get up early so as hard as it was, I decided to call it a night. I unbuckled myself and stepped out of the car. I waited for him and he walked with me towards the staircase that led up to my room. I stopped and turned towards him, leaning forward to take off his coat. I handed it to him, "Thanks for lending me your coat, I just hope you don't get sick because of it."

He took it and quickly put it back on, smiling, "I won't. Don't worry about it." Then he took my hand and lifted it to place a kiss on my knuckles.

Smiling, "So I guess this is goodnight then?"

He nodded, "Yes it is." He walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, whispering, "_Good night_" before he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

I lifted my hand up to his nape and returned the kiss before he pulled back and I breathed out, lightly, "Good night." Adding, "You'll call me later right?"

He smiled and lightly squeezed my hand, "Of course. Have a good rest."

Smiling, "Bye."

"Bye." He turned over to walk away as he slowly slid his hand away from mine. I stood there until I saw him go back into his car and waved goodbye at him before I walked up towards my room. My heart a flutter in my chest as I stepped in. I stood by the door until I heard him finally take off.

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night; I was far too excited. All I kept thinking about was our kiss, thinking back to realize that what he said was true, it really was a kiss to build a dream on. Eventually, I dozed off but only to dream about the same things I was thinking about. My dreams filled of things that happened and of things to come. But all I knew, I was sure that Sess became the one to appear in my dreams and I was glad it was him too. Also, my heart told me that it was sure he would definitely be the one to make all of my dreams come true and I couldn't wait.


End file.
